Community Chat, Vol 1
by FSOG FanFic Followers
Summary: Short conversations with members of FSOG FanFic Followers.
1. Strawberry Pajamas

**Strawberry Pajamas**

**September 2019**

Can you tell us about your introduction to fanfiction? Do you recall the name of the first fanfic you read? What made you decide to write fanfiction?

**I started writing fanfiction in 2009 when I was 14 years old. I was in love with the show **_**The**__**Office**_** and I would constantly search the internet for anything Office-related. That's when I stumbled upon and the stories of a user called **_**She's a Star**_**. She wrote tons of stories for The Office, but also for other fandoms I love like Harry Potter, Doctor Who, and Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Her stories were all very well-written, and they really opened up my imagination and made me want to try writing my own fanfiction.**

**I started out with the username **_**mixed berries,**_** and the first thing I wrote was a short story about Michael and Jim from The Office. It was pretty dumb and I only got one review on it, but it was a very sweet review encouraging me to continue writing. And I did. **

You've written for other fandoms, but you've found a happy home in the Fifty Shades community. What is it about FSOG that complements your writing style so well?

**I just love writing love stories, and fanfiction has always been a fun way to explore the romantic relationships of all the fictional characters I enjoy the most. After I read the FSOG trilogy, I had a ton of ideas for Ana and Christian, and I decided to write down one idea I had for a cute little oneshot of Christian holding his newborn son Ted. I got a lot of good reviews and engagement from that story (a LOT more than I was expecting) and so I decided to keep writing and build my audience with this fandom. It's been a lot of fun, as well as a good way to stretch my creative muscles. **

Are your RL friends and family supportive of your writing efforts? How does their support or lack of it affect you?

**My parents have always known I like to write, and they've always encouraged me to pursue doing what I love. In college I majored in English, and I currently work as a copywriter, so it's safe to say their support has definitely helped me become the writer I am today. **

Which of your stories is your favorite, and why?

_**Fifty Shades of Pride & Prejudice**_** is probably my favorite. I'm a big Jane Austen fan, and I've wanted to write a modernized version of P&P for years now. I'm very happy with how it turned out.**

Good writers are also readers. When you have the time, what do you like to read?

**Romance novels are always my go-to books, but I also love sci-fi & fantasy. My favorite romance author at the moment is Brenda Rothert, and I'll read pretty much anything she writes. Currently, though, I'm reading **_**Dune **_**by Frank Herbert, and I'm enjoying it so much that I want to go read the sequel as soon as I'm done.**

You must have lots of plot bunnies stored away. How do you decide what to write next?

**Sometimes it's hard to decide, but I always make sure to write down all the ideas I have, even if they don't seem that good. If a really good idea grabs me, I'll ruminate on it for awhile and figure out the basic structure of how I want it to go. If I think I have enough material for a story, I'll write a long summary of it from beginning to end and break it down into chapters. Once I'm finished with my outline, I'll finally start writing the story.**

**I usually stick to my outlines pretty faithfully (about 90% of the time), but sometimes I'll come up with a new idea in the middle of writing and deviate from my initial plan. I save all my outlines in Google docs, and I might share one of them with people if they'd be interested in seeing my writing process.**


	2. Snoopylover60

**Snoopylover60**

You admin a very popular FB group, Cheatwards Spot. Can you tell us about this group and how it came to be?

**The group recommends Twilight and Fifty Shades of Grey cheating stories, and an occasional non-cheating one. We let writers post their updates and teasers on our page. It's a fun and interactive group, with lots of talk and debate. No drama! I have made some amazing friends in Cheatwards Spot. **

**Ana R. and I were members of a group, and the admin closed the group without warning and kicked everyone out. So Ana and I decided to open Cheatwards Spot and see if anyone else would be interested in it. That was 5, going on 6 years ago. Here we are thinking that we might be lucky to have 10-15 members, and we have over 1,100 now. **

It seems readers either love or hate cheat stories. I'm sure you've heard folks express their opinions. Can you share the kinds of conversations you've had with readers?

**People can be pretty possessive of their favorite characters. Some get very vocal about it. As you have said, it is either love or hate. We had a few readers, when we first started the group, vocalize their hate of Cheatwards. But after a few conversations, everything turned out okay. **

**My biggest thing is, if you find a story that you don't like, hit the X in the corner and move on. No sense in being a troll, leaving nasty hate filled messages for the authors. Everyone has an opinion. But using a filter to be nice is just as easy as being nasty. Too many stories have been abandoned because of nasty reviews. That is the one thing we will not tolerate on Cheatwards. **

**I love that people feel such an attachment to their characters. One of our admins joined from my coaxing. (Cause we have cookies on the darkside!) Honestly she isn't a big angst fan, so reading some of the cheats freaks her out. But I think the group has opened her eyes to a different perspective. **

Why do you think some readers enjoy cheat fics so much?

**Angst! Angst! It's the gut wrenching, stomach churning, heart crushing feeling that your favorite characters could cheat on someone they say they love. Someone that loves them wholly, and faithfully, and would never do hurt or harm to them. Or they are being cheated on by a two-timing, no good rotten person! The characters end up being blindsided by the treachery, only to find the love of their lives. **

**Oh, yeah. We are all angst lovers!**

Do you regard Edward and Bella as very different from Christian and Ana, or are they the same characters with different names?

**I didn't use to. When we first started the group, I had not seen Fifty Shades of Grey movie, but I had read Master of the Universe on Star's. Then the books came out, and I read them. So in my mind, Edward and Christian became one and the same. Then I saw the movie and now Jamie Doran is Christina Grey and Dakota Johnson is Ana. Robert Pattinson is Edward and Kristen Steward is Bella Swan. I do see them separate characters now. **

What will turn you off a story?

**Different things. I don't like more than two in a sexual relationship. I will quit reading if they start having a threesome, for example. I don't like drama for the sake of drama. At some point they have to have some peace. That is not a bad thing! **

What's your favorite aspect of Ana and Christian's canon relationship?

**That they love each other, through thick and thin. She works hard to understand him and his past. He loves her and wants to be a better person for her. He stands up to the demons he thinks that he possesses, and the ones that have invaded his life. He continues to moves forward, and even when he stumbles, she is right beside him. She supports him, and helps him see that he is worthy of love and happiness. He supports her in whatever she wants to do. He is protective of her, wanting only the best for her.**

**I am an HEA person at heart. LOL, strange for a cheating group admin, I guess. I always love when they work it out, getting back together. **

What are your favorite fanfiction tropes?

**Older Christian, younger Ana. When they cheat to be together. Possessive, protective. Anything really. I like them all.**


	3. stargazer93 and Diamondchild

**stargazer93 and Diamondchild**

**September 2019**

Fanfiction has been instrumental in the development of many friendships. What do each of you recall about how you two met?

**Diamondchild: Hmm. I believe the two of us just started a conversation one day… over I believe stories… maybe star remembers...lol **

**But we haven't stopped chatting since.**

**stargazer93: I was reading DC's current WIP at the time: What Happened to Elena… Saving Ourselves and I think she had an a/n or posted in followers that she needed someone to bounce ideas off of… I slid into her PM's so fast as lo and behold, here we are today, one of my strongest friendships and completely honoured to even be in the same circle as she! **

You two have very complementary writing styles. How did the decision to co-write come about?

**Diamondchild: I remember asking for Beta help. (Hey, maybe thats how we started chatting.) And then somehow Beta help turned into us writing together… I think I was kind of struggling with a said story… and we thought hey, what if we write it together. It ended up being fun, so we did it again. **

**stargazer93: It was beta help, sort of. You sent me your notes I think for a chapter and then I wrote a little bit to see how you thought it would play out and you ended up loving it and asked me to help write it with you. I think she might agree with me, but I'm more of a showing writer and she's a telling, if that makes sense. She was able to bang out the dialogue, the heat, the plot and I just helped add in some filler here and there!**

**The decision to co-write was completely up to DC, I didn't want to step on her toes at all. The fact that she trusted me with her baby made me love her even more. I remember staying up till 2-3 in the morning, just to get in some brainstorming! **

What was your process for co-writing? Did you use a beta?

**Diamondchild: We tried to write a chapter back and forth...and would share the chapters via google docs. We would talk ideas out… if someone had a good flow keep going. But we mostly took turns… maybe added little things to the other chapters (but nothing major) No beta… unless you count Star. :)**

**stargazer93: Process? What's a process?! We had faithful google docs (apart from that one time where we both cried) to let us know what the other was doing and all of what DC said. It was more about trying to keep to the story and not delve into the side plots that kept coming at us… I remember messaging DC at some ridiculous hour - my time - because I'd had a crazy idea and she took it from there :) We talked a lot. I'm pretty sure she was the only one I spoke to for days at a time, including my partner (Sorry, babe) **

It's been a couple of years, since you two have co-written. I know you are both busy publishing your stories commercially. Do you foresee a time when you'll one day return to fanfiction, either individually or as a writing team?

**Diamondchild: its been years? Since Echoes, time flies. Sadly, I don't believe I will return to fanfiction. I loved that fanfiction helped push me into publishing world… and all the wonderful readers I had, but I have so many stories I want to write with my own characters. But I also never say never! **

**stargazer93: YEARS?! Good lord time flies when you're having fun, and DC's one of the most fun people I know! As for fanfiction… I want to keep writing C&A… but I also want to explore them as new characters to me, if that makes sense. But if DC turned around one day and said "you know what? Let's show them how far we've come!" I'll be right there behind her!**

**I'm grateful for the start fanfiction gave me, and the outlet it let me have while I was going through a tough time. I'll still try and post maybe a couple one-shots… I mean I still have The Mistress to finish! **

**But yes, never say never! Especially with DC: I'd do anything with her! **

Do you still read fanfiction? If so, what was the last fic you read?

**Diamondchild: I do, sometimes. Especially stories or authors I've been following since the beginning and or right before I stopped writing myself. I tend to like to finish stories… even if updates are few and far between. :) **

**stargazer93: I do sometimes as well. It gives me a break, I think. Being able to delve back into the imagination of other fanfic authors has helped a lot with my journey, and why I am the way I am today. I think I demolished 38 chapters last night when I couldn't sleep of Wiggle34's Hiding Has Its Drawbacks. I know it's not finished yet, but I couldn't stop reading! Before that I think it was StrawberryPyjamas' Fifty Shades of Pride & Prejudice and BronzeGoddess' Raising Grey. I don't sleep much, if you can't tell :P **

Tell what each of you likes most about the other.

**Diamondchild: Star is my best friend and has been there for me for years… She has a wonderful soul. **

**stargazer93: Where do I even begin? DC is just one of the very few ladies to know me on a deeply personal level. She tells things straight to me, expecting the same in return. We don't have to message each other for days and we'll come back like it's nothing. We worry about the other when we're quiet of course, we talk the ups and downs of the book world, of our own personal problems and situations, and sometimes we come up with answers, sometimes we don't. What I love most about DC? Is that she's the most kind hearted, devoted, caring, loving, hard-assed woman I've probably ever met. She can take the hits and still keep kicking and I am in awe of her and her strength every single day. We're sisters, best friends, and we'll be inseparable when we finally meet! (Soon! Working on my passport!) Okay, I'm going to quit blabbering now because I'm getting teary eyed, but I love you, Wonder Woman. 3 xoxox**


	4. Nani Leonardo

**Nani Leonardo**

**October 2019**

**How did you discover Fifty Shades?**

I saw a news story about it on The Today Show or either Good Morning America. For some reason the words "Mommy Porn and BDSM" caught my eye and I decided to go look for the book. I bought the first book, got totally sucked into the characters (the BDSM aspect was just a bonus) and read the entire thing from 10 p.m to 6 a.m. starting Saturday night into early Sunday morning. When I realized it was a trilogy, I went back to the bookstore Sunday afternoon and bought the last two books. I read those within an 18-hour timespan.

I was a complete zombie after reading the trilogy, but I just couldn't put the books down. There was something about the love story that sucked me into it so deeply. I honestly didn't see it as "Mommy Porn". I have always felt that they were about forgiveness, love, and redemption. The kinky stuff just added a different element.

**How did you discover fanfiction? Do you remember the first fanfic you read?**

Since the original trilogy was told from Ana's POV, I became curious about the story from Christian's POV. I just randomly Googled "Fifty Shades from Christian" and the first hit was the blog "Meet Fifty Shades" by Gillian Griffin. She had originally posted it on FanFiction under the pen name ChristianGrey50shades, but FF removed it for being too explicit. I read her version of FSOG from CPOV and I was just fascinated that people were doing this sort of thing. I actually found FF through her blog and it's because of her I was able to start reading all of the wonderful interpretations of FSOG through the FF community. In fact after reading a FSOG story on FF, I discovered that there was FSOG FF group on Facebook. Fifty Shades of Fanfiction was the very first FSOG FF FB group and I'm still a member today. Many of the original FSOG FF writers are still in that group.

**Your vocation and avocation have come together in an interesting way. Please tell us about your professional life and the evolution of your fanfiction hobby.**

I have a BA in Magazine Journalism with a specialty in Investigative Reporting. One of the requirements in the program was that we had to learn how to put together an actual magazine. Creating the layout and design of a publication isn't hard when you have the right tools, but you also have to understand what makes a great looking publication. My father was a graphic artist and worked in advertising, so I used to go to work with him all the time. I saw firsthand what it's like to put together a publication that in a way that uses the same concepts of creating a digital book. I basically use old school techniques using digital tools.

One of the writers in my FF FB group had mentioned that the FF downloading app Flagfic had been down (that app is no longer available) and I had asked what was the app. She told me that it allowed people to download FF stories and save them as eBook files. I was totally new to eBooks and with a few misses here and there, I discovered the wonderful world of FF eBooks. She also told me about the eBook management program Calibre. This allowed me to manage all of my eBook files in one place, including editing and adding covers to my files. I was also able to convert my files to other eBook formats.

When Flagfic was discontinued, I discovered another downloading app called FanFictionDownloader and that has been the best thing since sliced bread. It will save a story in over 14 different formats from FF.

As of today, I use several different programs to create my files from several different sources. Not all programs will save from all sources, so it's become a sort of adventure finding the right programs to produce the best quality files. In addition to saving stories from FanFiction, I also save stories from Wattpad, STARS Library, and blogs.

**Because of your outstanding memory re: details of FS stories, you've been called an expert, guru, and even "Yoda." How do you keep all the stories straight? **

I just have a really good memory, lol. I'm very good with details. I've read so many versions of C & A that it's not hard to forget when a story detail is very unique. Stories that are AU/OOC are actually the easiest ones to remember. They have their own fingerprints when it comes to searching on Google. Canon stories can be difficult to remember because they are following EL's storylines and that can be confusing with everyone using the same things.

Google is also my best friend. You'd be surprised that sometimes you can get your answer immediately if you use the right search terms.

**Since you know all the stories, please give us your Top Five recommendations.**

This is going to have be done in categories and you'll be getting more than five. There are too many to be singled out.

_1\. Funniest - Snapshots of Grey: Darker Through Grey Eyes by AshBax. _

This story and all of the others that are in this universe are just too damn funny and heartwarming at the same time. She's been able to take Christian's insecurity and negative self-image and turn it up a notch to the point of sheer lunacy and painful self-loathing. This version of CG loves hard and he's willing to do anything, and I mean ANYTHING for his wife and kids. He's so lovable and neurotic that you can't help but want to hug him all the time. And the bromance with Taylor is a first in FSOG FF. I sometimes think those two should just go out on a date together. They are such a wonderful contrast to Christian's relationship with Ana and the kids.

_2\. Best continuation of Canon - Fifty Shades More, Clarity, and Full Circle by nuwriter & Fifty Shades of Grey: After the Boathouse Proposal, Ana and Christian - Having A Baby, and The Path of Caleb Grey by lillian121._

Both of these trilogies have been able to capture the essence and spirit of the original trilogy while expanding the universe in their own unique ways. The trilogy by nuwriter gave us an interesting insight of how after 7 years of marriage, CG still hasn't really dealt with his abandonment and anger issues towards Ella and that he was willing to go back to having a Sub (though it was a non-sexual contract) and Ana felt like he was using her as an emotional punching bag. This version of C & A were so far apart communication-wise that it made you wonder why EL James had them happy at Teddy's 2nd Birthday. We also had Ava (Elliot and Kate's firstborn) passing away from SIDS. Giving these characters real life problems instead of the fairytale one that EL created for us has allowed readers to see them as more fleshed out human beings.

Lillian's trilogy also did the same thing and it gave us a wonder version of Christian and Elliot's brother dynamics. Elliot was always portrayed as a lovable goofball and manwhore in the books and this version of Elliot was taken to a higher level. There were plenty of times that you wanted to slap his character, but it really made readers think of how EL saw Elliot in the books. And by giving Mia cancer and Grace's mother Alzheimer's, we were again having these "perfect" people dealing with real life everyday issues. The entire FS universe was now more relatable.

_3\. Best AU/OOC - Fifty Shades: Slow and Steady by Mrs. Fraser. _

This was one of the first AU/OOC stories that I read and it made me love the fandom even more. Ana was nothing like the Ana in the books. Heck, even her eye color was different. The fact that this Ana was not Canon Ana made the story its own because we didn't have Ana with an Inner Goddess (which annoyed me in the originals) and she was more fleshed out with more than two friends. This Ana actually had a personality and we got to know her own demons (which were glossed over in the original books). We also saw this Christian being the one to have baby fever and Ana having the fear of being a shitty mother. It was refreshing to switch those aspects from the originals.

_4\. Best Sort of a Cheat Fic - A Different Path for Ana by greytosteele. (Pulled from FF and no longer available)_

This story caused a lot of feathers to ruffle because there was no way that our beloved Christian would ever cheat on his precious Ana. This CG did. Well at least he did when we read the first chapter and he was caught on video in an elevator getting a BJ. The abuse and pitchforks that the writer received were horrible, but she kept on writing and focused on C & A dealing with the repercussions of his actions. Just when we thought Ana was pregnant by another man, it turned out the entire story was just a bad dream that Ana was having because of some medications. You wouldn't believe how many sighs of relief were echoed throughout the community.

It turns out that the writer had become frustrated with the wave of CG cheating on Ana stories and how he never reconciled his control issues and Ana had just forgiven him completely. She decided that CG needed to find a better outlet for his stress and have the lightbulb moment realizing that Elena didn't help him. She also wanted to read about a stronger Ana who could find her happiness with another great man. She had tweeted out to EL the question of whether or not CG would ever cheat on Ana. EL immediately replied NO, hence the reason for the dream ending.

This story introduced me to the gotcha moment that many writers are now doing today and I'm ok with that. Not only does it keep the writer on their toes, but it forces readers to realize that not everything they read will be as it seems, and that's ok because fiction should always be about making you think outside of the box.

_5\. On the Rocks, Pebble Beach, Fusion, Storm, Sweet Innocence, and Cinder Block by contrite shadow._

This series would technically be AU/OOC, but the most interesting aspect about it is that she wrote One the Rocks as an alternative beginning to Darker because she couldn't get her hands on the other two books. By only reading the first book, she had decided to come up with her own version based on just FSOG. I loved this series from the beginning because CG was portrayed as a person who wasn't a hermit without any real friends and that he was willing to dig deep into why he was such a control freak. Ana was also portrayed as someone who was very observant to CG's quirks that would have probably never been picked up on in the originals. We also got to learn more about Frank Lambert's side of the family, and C & A were forced to deal with Ana having a brain tumor while being pregnant with Teddy. Adding on those realistic layers of human issues has again given readers more realistic versions of our favorite characters.

**Since the FS films have come and gone, readers have complained that there aren't as many stories being written. Do you believe the fandom is dying?**

It depends on your definition of "dying". Do I think that there are less new stories being written? Yes, I do. However, I do see an influx of people who saw the movies and never read the books. Once they do read the books, they then have a hunger to read more things associated with FS. Those folks then come in and ask questions, and that's where our group comes in and keeps the fandom alive by referring stories. I'm surprised that I'm finding stories from years ago that I never came across. I'm just grateful that other people are recommending them. I also love it when we have writers join the group because they get to interact with the readers as well as other writers. It's always a pleasure to see the fandom from a newbie's POV.

In fact, SD130413 had taken a break about 3 years ago to focus on her original stories. Just a few months ago, she came back and finished two of her stories by uploading the completed chapters in one sitting. She also finished the 3rd part of a trilogy and is now considering writing a 4th part. She even started a new 4-part series called The People's Politician. That goes to show you that you can never say never when it comes to stories being unfinished and that some writers will come back with a vengeance of new stories to write.

I'm just grateful that anyone is willing to share their talents with us for free. The FSOG community has introduced me to some wonderful people from all over the world and I will always consider that to be a blessing in my life.


	5. twinder

**twinder**

**October 2019**

How did you discover Fifty Shades fanfiction?

**Though I was a straight A student, I was diagnosed with dyslexia in my freshman year, and had to relearn how to read. I read just enough to graduate high school and college, but nothing more. **

**Fast forward 30-plus years and everyone, and I do mean everyone, told me I had to read the trilogy. I attended a foster care children's book fair and guess what-the three books were there. I bought them, pretty sure I wouldn't read them, but OMG! I started reading and 3.5 days later, I was done and hooked. **

**I learned about FS fanfic on Facebook and checked it out. Needless to say, I have been hooked. I thank FS ff for my survival (literally) these last 3.5 years. It started with a second diagnosis of breast cancer. Then a fall at work resulted in a crushed ankle, and broken tibia and fibia. A year ago, I received my third diagnosis of breast cancer, and four months ago, a diagnosis of osteoporosis, which affected the levels of my chemo treatments. FS ff has literally kept me fighting and kept me alive. **

When choosing a fic, what do you look for? Do you have any hard limits? Are there any tropes or character pairings you will not read?

**I'll give most stories a try and decide from there. I like those that follow canon, but add twists. I don't think I have hard limits. I have found a few crossovers that I really love, including Twilight and Gideon Cross. **

**My favorite crossover has been left unfinished and then removed. I hope and pray that one day, the author will repost and finish "Ana Unshattered." It's a truly amazing story line. **

What would you like to see more of in Fifty Shades fanfiction? Is there anything you'd like to see less of?

**I love variety. I enjoy canon stories with a twist, evil Grace, and cheating Christian, even though he makes me mad. I also enjoy shapeshifting Christian, mountain man Christian, the list goes on forever. **

Can you recall any fics that were so good they kept you up way past your bedtime?

**There are way, way, too many to list. Being sick keeps a person up at all hours, and I thank all the authors for their stories. They keep me busy and keep my mind off what is going on with me.**

Do you ever read WIPs or stories that haven't been updated in a very long time? How do you feel about WIPs that do not update on a schedule?

**I wait patiently for WIPs, as I understand life and health can get in the way. **

What does the Fifty Shades fandom mean to you?

**Fifty Shades and fanfiction have literally saved me. When all you have to look forward to is hospital stays, hoping broken bones will heal and chemo will do its job, it's really overwhelming. You tend to want to just give up. FF has given me hope! I can't wait for the next chapter, or hearing about a different story. I'm just so thankful for the amazing stories, written by awesome authors. These stories add to my quality of life. I used to be a very active person, fully employed, but four years ago that changed. Now I have these stories to read. **


	6. Aakriti Mittal

**Aakriti Mittal**

**October 2019**

**Who/what brought you into the Fifty Shades fandom? How did you discover FSOG fanfiction? **

As I was finishing Freed in my mind it was like they will get their HEA, have like 12 kids, end of story, but then as I turned the last page there were like the first two chapters I think from Christian's POV and it was like a Eureka moment for me, almost like a new beginning.

Because the entire time I was reading the Trilogy from Ana's POV so many times I wanted to know what was going through Christian's mind so finding those chapters was like a wish come true. But that's all I could find, 2 chapters.

So, I looked up on Amazon, Goodreads and even a few pirated book websites to find the next book but then I found out that EL hasn't released it yet. So, I kept re-reading the originals and googling for more chapters from CPOV almost every day until one day when I hit the jackpot.

I found a blog by Mobabe where she published her take on Fifty shades, and even though it wasn't exactly what I was looking for, I jumped headfirst into her story and I enjoyed it thoroughly. Within a week I had read every single post she had on her blog and then I looked up if there was anything similar to her work and found another blog by the name of "A Walk in the Clouds."

After I finished that I came across some stories on Wattpad, and it was at that moment that I finally started to understand the concept of fan fiction and that anyone can create a new story with a new setting using the same old characters.

Before this, I hardly ever read romance or even fiction novels, unless it was for school, so the idea that people are willing to put so much time and effort just for their enjoyment and sharing it with others for free was a really fascinating concept. I always thought if you really like a story you just imagine your favorite couple in whatever scenario you want in your mind, feel happy for them and be done with it. It never crossed my mind that people are willing to be this brave or generous.

In the next 1-2 days, I found and it was like Christmas morning, so many stories, so many different scenarios, so many different perspectives all revolving around Ana and Christian.

I remember Ana and Christian - Having A Baby by lillian121 was the first story I read on and now, almost four years later I still keep coming across stories that excite me and make me happy just as much the original books did.

**What are your favorite fanfiction tropes? **

I love a good slow burn, but it has to be very slow. I also love stories around the whole arranged marriage/marriage of convenience plot. Age gap is another favorite, but not more than say 15 years apart, and it's the guy who has to be older.

I also enjoy reading a frenemies or enemies to lovers story.

I love a good Alpha but I feel like there is such a fine line between alpha and asshole and so many people including Best-selling authors miss that so I really can't fault anyone. A guy with a dirty mouth, preferably a tattoo artist, biker, or a mechanic with a strong heroine. Anything with a smart and independent heroine is always appreciated.

**Who's the worse villain, Jack Hyde or Elena Lincoln? Why? **

Undoubtedly, Elena Lincoln.

Not that everything Jack did was forgivable or anything, but he was a kid when he started this grudge against Christian and the Greys. I feel if he had someone in his life to love him or even make him understand the complexity of the situation he wouldn't go down the path he did and turn out as evil he became in the end.

Elena, on the other hand, was a grown up adult who abused and manipulated so many young and vulnerable kids just for her pleasure. She could have scarred so many young minds with fucked up ideas about sex and pain. Even if later her victims realized that they were abused they will have to live with the guilt and shame for the rest of their lives unless they talked to someone about it which I feel the chances are very low. And if the kids fail to see how they were taken advantage of, they will continue to live with those messed up notions about sex and love probably never finding love or being accepted by anyone.

**Do you have any hard limits when choosing fanfic? If so, what are they?**

To me reading Fanfiction or any story for that matter is almost like a dream, a fantasy. So, I don't like reading anything that I wouldn't want to experience myself. Cheating, deaths (unless you are like 90 and dying in your partner's arm), being lied to or getting deceived in any way, sharing your partner with any other person(s), any description of an intimate act with another person, the list goes on.

**What would you like to see more of in Fifty Shades fanfiction? **

I would like to see more slow burns in FS fandom, as I feel most of the stories take after the original.

Also if someone could pick the top scenes from all the books and fill in the missing spots, different POV's, behind the scenes, keeping the same flow and pace, that would be amazing but I don't think that would ever satisfy everyone.

More stories with proper representation of BDSM and what the lifestyle really stands for as I feel most of what EL wrote was so misleading.

**What does Fifty Shades mean to you, and how has it impacted your life?**

When I first started FS books both original and the fanfics I could hardly discuss it people around me because of the stigma this series had especially with the movies being banned in India. I had so much to say about and with the exception of one friend who was into the books I couldn't speak my mind with anyone.

On the suggestion of a friend, I created this account, exclusively for my reading pursuits where I don't have to share much personal info. I've joined a bunch of Fifty Shades related groups and a few other fandom groups and made some great friends who share my enthusiasm. Now I can talk and drool to people as much as want without being judged or frowned upon.

I always considered myself to be shy and introverted so to be able to make new friends was a real confidence booster. I went from being awkward at starting the conversation to making friends just because we liked the same story.

Not only it gave me self confidence and so many great stories for my reading pleasure but also so many amazing friends from readers to writers to now self-published authors.

And to think it all started because I fell in love with a series is pretty cool.


	7. Mother of Pearl Fetish

**Mother of Pearl Fetish**

**November 2019**

**How and when did you discover fanfiction? Can you tell us about your development as a writer? **

I began writing as a junior in high school. I managed to have a few things published in my college's yearly compilation. I kept journals of ideas, thoughts and plots. I lost my job in 1999 and decided to write during my six months of unemployment. I finished my first book in 2000. Another in 2001. A screenplay in 2002…etc.

**You were part of the first wave of FS fic writers, a fanfiction pioneer of sorts. What are your memories of those early days, 2012-2013, when Fifty Shades was a new phenomenon?**

There were so many excellent early writers ...who seemed to be outnumbered by bitch trolls some days. I can remember not wanting to post a new chapter some days, because I didn't feel I could deal with being bashed. It seemed everyone wanted canon, canon, canon and AU seemed verboten. I cannot tell you how many people hated "Avenge or Revenge"...until I killed off Elena. Women were furious that I wrote a story about Christian with a submissive who wasn't Anastasia.

**You've found a home in the Fifty Shades fandom. What is it about EL James' characters that stokes your imagination?**

When I bought my first Kindle — everyone said, "You have to read this — and read it electronically — so no one knows what you are reading." I read it once, twice, thrice. I felt a kindred spirit with Ana because I'm uncoordinated, shy, and a bookworm too.

I always feel there should be something to take away with me when the book is finished. I call it the "Nancy Drew" syndrome. Carolyn Keene always taught at least one new thing in her books. I've always looked for that 'pearl' in books I read. I think you know what I learned from FSOG...wink, wink.

**What books do you like to read? Do you still read fanfiction?**

I am addicted to Janet Evanovich, Sue Grafton, Tess Gerritson and Patricia Cornwell. I adore James Patterson and Lee Childs. I read some fanfiction — I like lurking about the Facebook Fanfics page to see who and what is new.

**It seems so many FF writers are pulling to publish and going the way of indie publishing. Is this something that interests you?**

Recently I've been addicted to Pride and Prejudice variations available through Kindle Unlimited. It has inspired me to write my own P&P variation. When it is completed, I plan to publish through Amazon. I have rewritten "Avenge and Revenge" and "Shadows and Exposures" as a stand-alone novel. I have considered publishing it. It required a different male character and a deep backstory for him, but I enjoyed rewriting it.

**You must have a notebook full of plot bunnies. How do you decide which story to write next? After completion of "Shadowy Secrets, Dark Dreams," do you have another Fifty Shades story planned?**

I do have a notebook/journal with plot bunnies, and character sketches. Sometimes I add a tear sheet from a magazine which has a room layout, or a recipe, or an outfit. Sometimes it is just a single quote which inspires me. Once I have a timeline established, and my character rubric established...it is time to feed the freezer for six weeks so I can lose myself in another world.

I plan to finish my Just Breathe III and get it posted. It would have been done by now, except I dropped the standalone drive and it has to be reconstituted piece by piece by a techie. I'm hoping after the first of the year to complete that task.


	8. Christi Whitson

**Christi Whitson**

**October 2019**

**You've been a writer and avid reader all your life. How did you find fanfiction?**

Like most fanfic readers, I was longing for more (or better) after I finished reading the Twilight series. I've been a reader in that fandom and a couple others for many years, but it wasn't until 2016 that I began to write fanfic as well. I'd just gotten out of an emotionally abusive relationship, and writing became my best form of therapy. It was a way to prove to myself that I could _create_ something the way I had in my younger years, no matter what anyone said to the contrary. I'm a mother of two and an MS warrior, so sometimes it's slow going. But I'll never stop writing and reading. So far, I've written in the Bones, Fifty Shades, and Twilight fandoms.

**What drew you to Fifty Shades?**

To say it was curiosity would probably be oversimplifying, lol. I spent the majority of my teenage years reading racy historical romances, many of which had elements of power exchange and even outright sexual slavery. Kink was nothing new to me, either in literature or real life. Still, I initially put off reading the series until I had the freedom to do so in 2016. (That relationship was _really_ bad.) I immediately went on to the fanfiction after that, and I've been here ever since.

I think what I enjoy most is delving into the psychology of different characters, especially Christian. I like finding ways to sew up the plot holes, and anyone who has read my kink fics knows I enjoy the opportunity to correct some of the series' misinterpretations of the BDSM lifestyle. ;) In 2018, I moved my fics to a wordpress blog, and I couldn't be happier with that arrangement.

**You've published five novels, yet you continue to write fanfiction. What keeps bringing you back?**

The readers and the lasting friendships I've made here. Fanfiction has brought so many amazing people into my life, whether for a season or a lifetime. That's the short answer, lol. Here's the long one...

No matter what I'm writing, be it fanfiction or original novels, I do it because I love it. I have some ideas that work better as originals, while others really only work for fanfic. When I first decided to pull a fic and convert it for publication, I think I was challenging myself to grow as a writer and as a person. I was also hoping the fulfillment I got from fanfic writing would be even better with original books. I never had delusions of best-seller lists or piles of money. It was never about that for me. I keep my books cheap because I really just want people to read them, and I'll still give them away if someone really can't afford two bucks. :)

I'm a firm believer in the notion that when something no longer makes you happy, it's time to let it go. Those five novels were published in less than a year, and I learned a lot in that time. I'm a better writer for it, but it didn't bring me joy. I get that from connecting with readers and knowing that my words touched someone's life, even in a small way. It's hard to connect like that in the publishing world, but I've found it much easier with fanfiction. Now, that's not to say I'll never publish another book. But for the moment, I'm content to just go where the muse takes me.

**You are the sole administrator of the 'Top Five FSOG Stories' group on Facebook. Please tell us about this group and its contributions to the Fifty Shades fanfiction community.**

The overall purpose of the group is to give the writers a boost and encourage them to keep writing. The group actually has a longer history in the fandom than I do, but its founder has since left the community. I take 10-15 story nominations per category each month, and the group members vote on their favorites. Although it began with completed fics only, there is now a separate category for works in progress and the occasional subcategory as well. The winners get a shout-out and a customized banner. It's also a great way for readers to find new stories they might have missed. Anyone can join, and most stories are eligible for nomination, so look it up if you're interested!

**Since the Fifty films were released, some readers say their supply of stories has dwindled. What do you see as the future of the FSOG fanfic community? Is the fandom dying?**

Hard to say for sure. I've seen it go both ways in my other two fandoms. When Bones went off the air, the fanfiction slowed to a trickle and doesn't appear to be coming back any time soon. But even years after the final Twilight book and movie were released, that fandom is still going strong. There are a lot of factors at play there, so I won't try to compare apples to oranges, but it's something to consider. I don't know if this fandom will ever completely die, but I do think it will continue to diminish as time goes on. Unless, of course, something comes along to change the climate of things.

If readers want more stories, the best way to get them is to devote a few seconds of their time to leave a positive review every time they finish a chapter. Even if it's just a few words or if the story is already complete. That connection with our readers is the best thanks a writer can get. It encourages us to continue creating and dreaming up new ways to entertain you. :)

**Find Christi's fanfiction stories here or on her website: bit . ly / ChristiWhitsonFanfiction (remove spaces). **

**You can find her books on Amazon and Kindle Unlimited.**


	9. nikkistew2

**nikkistew2**

**November 2019**

**You've been reading fanfiction for a relatively long time. Can you tell us how you discovered fanfic? Which fandoms do you enjoy most?**

This is somewhat difficult and embarrassing, but I cannot remember the first time I read fanfic. It feels like forever ago. I'm sure it can be counted in dog years. I can't even locate the original stories that began my love of fanfic, because many of them have been pulled. I'm an equal opportunity fanfic follower. In addition to FSoG, I also follow Jane Austen variations, Twilight, Harry Potter, Bones, Criminal Minds, CSI, Law & Order, Star Trek, and very lately DC & Marvel Comics. I'll read variations of almost anything I've read or watched.

**You are very active in the fanfiction community, as both a reader and writer. What do you wish readers understood about the process of writing fanfiction?  
**  
As a reader and writer of fanfic, I _usually_ try to be sensitive and true to the elements that define original canon of the fandom. In my stories, Christian and Ana will always love each other, even if they lose their way and never reconcile. If they stay together, they will always be a love story, and if for some reason, they cannot make it as a couple, it will always be bittersweet and tragic. The soulmate that got away.

Some fandoms I love, but feel the author may have made a fatal error somewhere. Years ago, J.K. Rowling finally admitted that Harry and Hermione should have been a couple, and my feelings of vindication persist to this day. So, in some cases, I write fanfic to "get it right" rather than perpetuate canon which fails to resonate.

Writing is a personal pursuit for me. It's not making me any money. In other words, it's simultaneously a selfish and charitable act. I'm writing because it brings me pleasure, provides an outlet or an escape. And my "muse" is fickle. I can't just produce prose with the consistency of milking a cow. I have a life.

Another issue I have as a writer is establishing priorities. I love all my stories, but I'm certain that if I was to make a list in order of how much I like each of my stories, my readers' lists would be very different.

Plot bunnies are the devil. At any one time, I have several in my head. It's difficult, well nigh impossible, for me to resist the NRE of a new story, a never or rarely developed scenario for my favorite characters. Apparently, others agree. So many stories are left abandoned while the authors pursue other plots. I'm 100% guilty of that. I love all my stories, but the journey from beginning to end can be arduous. Plus, I'm a little selfish; I don't want to let my characters go. Finishing and hitting the complete button is a little like saying goodbye.

**As a writer, what makes FSOG such a great fandom?**

Wow! You want all the words. FSoG is meaty. There are many plot points to feast upon. A substantial meal could be made of Christian's childhood alone. Was Ella's death an accidental overdose, or did she know she was going to die, leaving her son alone? Why didn't the Greys try harder to help Christian overcome his haphephobia? If Ella had given him no name except "Maggot" how did he come to be named "Christian"? Isn't the name "Christian" rather ironic considering the darkness in which he later enshrouded his life? Is FSoG a redemption story, or would he have eventually shed those fifty shades on his own? Too many questions. This is why so many stories have been written, and so many readers remain enthralled.

_**What are your favorite versions of Ana and Christian? Which do you like the least?**_

I love strong, sassy Ana. An Ana that asks questions, demands answers, and gets them. There's no doubt that E.L. James' Ana can stand toe-to-toe with Christian, but she didn't do it enough. Worse, she didn't always use her power over Christian to address the right issues. I'm not sure I always like the Christian that will give a former lover the clothes off Ana's back, or even from her closet. It was blatantly disrespectful. I wanted Ana to allow him to do more than bend the knee behind that crap.

After the love, I want to see some introspection. So I'm glad that E.L. James gave us Christian's point of view. Otherwise, I'd never know what Elena and the SubClub are up to. Christian has so much money and power that he could hide whole families from Ana if he had his druthers...

**Which tropes do you enjoy the most?  
**  
The "Kill the Bitch Troll" and "Lyric Wheel" contests give me life, especially when I only have time to read a few chapters. When I'm at my leisure, I prefer longer stories and sagas. AshBax has been my spirit guide. Her Christian is marvelous. And hysterically funny. It also does my heart good to see him throw himself into every type of love with far greater passion than Elena and BDSM ever brought out of him. Her stories prove the adage that living well is the best revenge.

**You followed MoTU as it was being published on . What are your memories of that? Did you ever think it would become such an enormous publishing sensation?  
**  
MoTU was an awesome, immersive experience. A feast for the senses, really. Images, videos, playlists, menus, etc. Snowqueens Icedragon had it all. It was great that she branched out to her own website because neither Fanfiction nor TWCS (what is now StarsLibrary) were big enough to contain her.

So yes, I always knew it would be successful. She was able to skillfully navigate the Twific wave, then capture and leverage the Millennial Zeitgeist. Any honest assessment of her creation could have predicted the Master of the Universe saga as the juggernaut it became.

Since FSoG's publication, the floodgates of pull-to-publish opened, and I suspect they will not close for a long time. It was one of the ONLY two fanfic-to-original book I've ever purchased on TWCS; the other being Gabriel's Inferno, otherwise known as The University of Edward Masen (UoEM).

Vanity publishing has been around for a long time, but rarely has anyone had the wherewithal to bring it all together. There's a reason it's called vanity publishing, and the main reason was that it wasn't lucrative. It flew in the face of economics. The natural order of publishing was to send submission after submission to publishing houses, and pray that the editor loved your work enough to bring you on. For that, they might provide you with an agent, some promotion and give you a contract written mostly in their favor, because they were managing the overhead, assuming most of the risk, etc.

Erika has become one of the faces of the vanity publishing era. She had established her own consumer base prior to ever meeting with a publisher. She had the product. She even had her own focus group. The only thing she lacked was access to a large enough printing press to fulfill customer demand.

Another thing she brought to fiction was passion: Even the people who hated the story, the characters, the plot and/or the genre with the heat of a thousand fiery suns couldn't stop talking about it, thus marketing E.L. James for free! If people don't respect that, their moral compasses are far more skewed than Elena Lincoln's.


	10. StorieTella2

**StorieTella2 (aka TK Cherry)**

**November 2019**

**How and when did you discover EL James and Fifty Shades?**

It was around 2011/2012 when I started hearing the buzz about these books. I'll be honest, I tried reading the first page back then. I just couldn't get into it.

It wasn't until after I saw the first movie in June 2015 (thanks to a borrowed DVD from a friend) that I got pulled all the way in. I cried at the end like a chump. I had to know what happened to Ana and Christian. I wanted them together like nothing else.

From there, I picked up the books and binged them. I was hooked. I replayed the movie every single day. I reread all the books. I then got the audiobooks, which I listened to nightly. I began seeking out podcasts that discussed the books. I was disappointed that I'd waited so long to connect with these characters. To say that I was late to the party would be a severe understatement.

**How did you become involved in fanfiction? Can you recall any of those first stories you read?**

It was towards the end of summer in 2015. I couldn't tell you the name of the first story I read. Unfortunately, it wasn't all that great. But the one story I did read that pulled me in was "Fifty Shades Complete" by newgirl3366. She kept the spirit of canon, which I really appreciated. At that time, I was hungry for more C&A after Freed, and she filled that hole for me.

**You have such a lovely rapport with your fanfic readers. Talk about that relationship and what it means to you.**

My relationship with my readers is very special to me. In fact, I address them as "faithful readers," because they are precisely that. I even dedicated my third published book to them since they've been with me for the past four years.

It's funny, they used to make me quite nervous, being that I'm an introvert. When I first started writing on FF Net, I did so in a vacuum. I had no idea that this greater community existed. There I was, hating my boss and my job at the time. Instead of working, I was writing fanfiction for myself. Or so I thought. It wasn't until a few folks started PMing me that I discovered how avid the community was. That's when I came out of "hiding" so to speak and begin having a presence on Facebook.

We have a wonderful time in my Storie Tells All Facebook group, which came about over a year ago. With their hilarious posts and crazy memes, my readers always keep me eager to put out the next chapter.

**You are publishing your work commercially now, but you continue to write fanfiction. How do you manage juggling the two, along with a full-time job?**

I am an indie published author as of June 2019. I've put out two books so far, with a third one launching late December 2019. The upcoming book is based on a short fanfiction story that I pulled to publish ("California Dreamin'"). I've expanded it to a full-length novel and I can't wait for my faithful readers to check it out.

On FF, I have a work-in-progress called "Another Man's Treasure" (AMT). I didn't expect it to take off as it did, winning at least two first place prizes in the community. The story I wanted to do ahead of AMT ended up becoming my first book ("A Nocturnal Rendezvous").

My immediate goal is to finish AMT. After that, I was toying with another storyline with the sole purpose of pulling it for publication shortly afterwards. However, I don't want to get into the habit of doing that. I appreciate my fanfic readers so much that I don't want to make a habit out of pulling stories. There are two more I do plan on pulling. But after that, I believe in leaving my readers with the stories they love. Things like "Business and Pleasure" and "A Private Dance" will more than likely remain on FF. They are my most popular and I never want to take them away from readers unless I absolutely have to.

For those who know my work on FF, I am notorious for putting out long chapters. I don't think I have the capacity to continue doing that in fanfic while publishing books and working a full-time job. So after AMT, I will probably revert to putting out short stories and one-shots if I have the time. I may even decide to finally finish "Taking Care of Business," which is Christian's POV of "Business and Pleasure." No promises...we'll see what happens!

**Do you have any advice for fellow writers?**

Stay in your lane. Never compare yourself to another writer, and don't let reviewers put you in a box. And by all means, if writing makes you feel good, keep on writing. Don't look at the number of reviews you have. My first two stories didn't have much of a following at all, and they still don't. Write for you first. There will always be someone out there who will connect with your words.

**Of all your fanfics, which is your favorite, and why?**

As a mother would say, "I love all my children the same." But since I'm being put on the spot, I'll say that "Family Business" is my favorite. Since that one didn't get as much of a following as the story before and after it, I'm planning on pulling it and turning it into a multi-book series. For some reason, Fifty FF enthusiasts don't resonate all that much with Ana and Christian as parents of adult children. They want their C&A twenty and virile and all that good stuff. I thought Family Business was refreshing and had a very interesting and complex storyline. I loved writing it and I enjoy going back to read it.

"Business and Pleasure" is a close second. I believe the first half of the story is some of my best work. If I could turn back time, I wouldn't have made it fifty chapters long, haha!


	11. mattlukejess

**mattlukejess**

**November 2019**

**How did you discover Fifty Shades? How did you know it would be the perfect fanfiction vehicle for you?**

I started reading Fifty Shades when it was still Master of the Universe and purchased the books when they were published through The Writers Coffee Shop. I had only found out about fanfiction around a year before that so had been reading Twilight fanfiction back then. I loved reading about Ana and Christian, originally Bella and Edward because their story was completely different from what was originally written. Even though I love the originals and have read them many times over, as you can guess from most of the stories I write, I like to take our favourite characters and give them different lives, different backgrounds than the norm.

**Do your family and friends know about your fanfiction? If so, what do they think of it? **

All my family know that I love to write. My mum loves traditional romances so she was the reason why I wrote Too Much. She wanted to read my stories but thought I was writing about whips and chains and page after page of smut. She was surprised when I showed her that story, enjoying every word. She especially loved This is me too.

**As a Brit, are there any special challenges to writing about American characters and locations?**

My arse has to stay as an ass is a donkey to me. Even saying ass in a sentence sounds strange when it comes to a bottom. I think locations I tended to struggle with in my earlier stories as I have never been to America, let alone visit the places I was writing about. Google maps was always open, my companion while I wrote. It came in handy in Sicily as well when I planned where the Mancini's and Frankie were based. If I couldn't find a place I wanted, I invented it as I found the guest emails would always come if I wrote about a place and it wasn't right.

**Several of your fics are centered around criminal enterprise. What makes these types of plotlines so intriguing to you? **

Within His Arms, the idea came to me after a dream. Funny I know saying that even to myself but I dreamt the part after Elliot is shot and Ana and the girls rush to the Grey's house. That was what got my mind racing as I myself wanted to know why they were there and it came to me later that day when I had started to write things down, that at that point they would find out Ana as a child had been shot.

With regards to writing about criminals, I think it's the bad boy being on the wrong side of the law that I like. I'm also a sucker for a damsel in distress, in the beginning that is. I like to write and watch Ana's growth as she shows she's just as strong and tough as he is, but should she fall, he will be there to catch her. That may sound outdated in this day and age but that's just what I like to read.

**Two of your fics have taken place in different eras. Did you find it difficult placing contemporary characters in historical settings?**

I actually found it easier to write, as compared to now it seemed a simpler time back then. I had to remember to put cannot, do not and will not to name but a few into the story because I think my own children invented can't, don't and won't.

**You've written an impressive total of sixteen FSoG fics. Which is your favorite and why?**

I've enjoyed all of the stories I have written but my mafia stories have a special place in my heart. I loved writing about the family, the most unconventional family you could find but they stick together through everything no matter what life throws their way. There is also Hugo, the daft pup, he was hard to leave behind. Hugo's personality was taken from my own dog Jasper who just like with Ana and Hugo, he was my shadow, my best friend. We lost him in July this year, not even two months after his sister Bella fell into an eternal sleep. I take comfort that having written his antics down, especially his love of bouncing on the trampoline, I can read about him forever.

**Can you give us any hints as to what stories you have planned for the future?**

I am currently working on a christmas story that I'm hoping to have the first chapter up on December 1st. As I said at the end of A whisper in the dark, it will be full of magic and wishes and has been so much fun to write. It's called Be Careful What You Wish For so keep a lookout for it.


	12. MieLouLou88

**MieLouLou88**

**November 2019**

**How and when did you discover Fifty Shades? How did you come to write fanfiction?**

I started reading the Fifty Shades books when they became a hype in my country. I was living in The Netherlands at the time since my dad is from there, and I was still going to school. All my friends were talking about it and when I gave it a try, I was hooked. We even had a WhatsApp group where we would send memes and pictures. After reading the books, I still thought there was a lot more to the story, so that's when I started searching for fanfics. Luckily for me, there were so many!

Almost a year ago I decided to give it a try myself. I'd never written something before, but I've always had a huge imagination. Sometimes my thoughts about subjects, plots or just simple situations drove me crazy, and that's what I wrote down. Writing "Gazelle and the Lion" was a huge learning process for me since my native language isn't English, but because of all the feedback and tips, I got the confidence I needed to keep writing.

**What are your favorite tropes to read and/or write? Do you have any hard limits?**

I like fanfics that take a different path than the original books. OOC Christian and Ana are definitely one of my favorites. I also love stories that don't sugarcoat subjects. Real-life can be tough, and I love reading about it because it can give hope if it's done right. Those are the kind of stories I like to write as well. And I like stories that are set in a different time.

I don't think I have any hard limits when it comes to reading or writing. "The Senior" is one of those stories that is not for everyone, but I kind of like the idea of forbidden romances. HEA is always nice to read, but sometimes I just feel like reading a cheatfic. I'm pretty much down with anything!

**You live in the beautiful, romantic city of Bruges. How does your environment influence your writing? What do you think Ana and Christian would want to do in your city?**

I use places where I live and travel a lot in my stories. They're my biggest inspiration, to be honest. I've lived in The Netherlands, about twenty minutes from Amsterdam before I moved to Bruges when I was 22. I've been to Italy, Curacao, Bonaire, Spain, Greece and Germany, and some of those places I've already used in my stories. For example, the cliff where Ana and Christian get married in Stronger really exists, and my husband proposed to me there during our holiday.

Bruges is one of those places that feels like a fairytale, especially during Christmas. You can wander through the small streets and just lose yourself, or like me, get all kinds of ideas for stories. Christian and Ana would stay in a small Bed and Breakfast and probably visit all the beautiful churches, do a cruise over the canals and then drink a beer and eat Belgium Frites with mayonnaise in a small, cozy pub. Because Belgium Beer and Frites are just life! Maybe Christian would even get a little drunk!

**You've written from the interesting POV of a dog. Are there any other unique characters you plan to explore? Other than Ana and Christian, who are your favorite characters to write?**

Writing from Bobby's POV was a challenge, and I was actually surprised by how much readers loved it. I'm open to getting in the headspace of other unique characters when the opportunity occurs, but it has to come to me naturally. That happened with Bobby; he suddenly just cuddled himself into my head as he does in Christian and Ana's bed. Of course, the sweet pictures on Facebook also helped with that.

I like the idea of writing more about Elliot and Kim from the Gazelle story because I think they are a very interesting couple. I also like Sawyer and Hannah together, so maybe I'll write something about them in the future. But I have to say that Christian and Ana always push their way back to the front. I just love them and the possibilities they have.

**Can you share your writing process with us? Are you a pantser or a plotter? Do you have a writing schedule? **

I think I'm somewhere between a pantser and a plotter. When I start writing a story, I always have an idea of what I want to cover and where I want it to end, but when the story and characters develop, they sometimes take a route I don't expect and mess everything up. It's a little hard to explain, but sometimes it takes me by surprise and I just try to run with it.

I don't really have a schedule. I basically write whenever I can. I have two small kids, so they take a lot of my time, and until recently I worked twenty hours a week. Writing is my way of relaxing, which is why I find it important that I'm having fun while doing it.

**As you wrap up "The Senior," do you have another story on the horizon? Can you share some hints as to what you have planned next?**

I have so many ideas, that I don't even know where to begin sometimes. I want to write a short story with a Christmas theme, so I'm going to try and do that for this Christmas season. And I want my next long story to be about single dad Christian. I already have the plotline for that one ready, I just need to think it out and let it get bigger.

I'd also like to write more outtakes on "Gazelle and the Lion," because that Ana and Christian are close to my heart. Their life and social circle are just so much fun to play with, that I sometimes just have to do something with them.

And in the far future, I might write a sequel to "Stronger." The reason why I don't do that now is that that story was very emotional to write and I needed to take a break from it, but it's definitely not over yet.

**Admin Note: Please be advised that Community Q & A will be taking a short break. This is the last post of the year. Conversations will resume the first week of February 2020. Happy holidays and best wishes for the new year!**


	13. infamouschelsea

**infamouschelsea**

**December 2019**

**What makes Ana and Christian such a special literary couple? What inspires you to write about them? **

If we're talking about the original trilogy, I think they embody the ultimate fantasy – and not only in terms of the passionate, sexually charged nature of their relationship. When you look at them as individuals and try to picture them in reality, you know deep down that they couldn't be together. It just wouldn't work because they really are at different ends of the spectrum. Christian is too domineering and, let's face it, a bit of a dick at times; Ana is too quiet and reserved, never one to speak out of term in fear of upsetting someone. She's a people pleaser whilst Christian doesn't care if he rubs someone up the wrong way. But I think that's what draws people in: it's the idea that two people who shouldn't be together manage to make it work. Despite the obstacles and challenges, they represent the notion that good prevails in the end which, sadly, doesn't always happen in the real world.

I also think they are manifestations of all the great literary couples that came before them: Lizzie Bennet and Mr Darcy, Heathcliff and Catherine, etc. To me, though, they are the perfect adaptation of Jane Eyre and Mr Rochester. "Jane Eyre" is one of my favourite books and I see so many comparisons in both characterisation and themes – I mean, the red room anybody!? I loved Jane and Rochester's relationship (whilst also acknowledging the many flaws in it) and I think that's why I initially fell in love with Ana and Christian. If anyone's read "Jane Eyre", they'd probably see more of the similarities in my story "Maitrise". A lot of that story stems from my love of "Jane Eyre", the madwoman in the attic and the forbidden romance.

For all the shade and abuse E L James got for her writing style, dodgy themes and tropes, and terrible depiction of BDSM, I genuinely believe she wrote a clever trilogy. When you start to break down the series, you can see how entwined it is with the romantic literary canon. I wrote my undergraduate dissertation on Fifty Shades and I looked at the parallels between it and "Tess of the d'Urbervilles" – seriously, guys, you'd be amazed if you read them back-to-back!

**You've completed an impressive six stories and you are currently working on "The Vow," a sequel to your enormously popular "Maitrise." When you began writing in 2012, did you envision that eight years later, you'd still have an ongoing fanfiction presence?**

Never in a million years! I actually can't believe it's been that long since I started writing or that people seem to enjoy reading what I upload. I'm continually amazed by it all.

When I started writing fanfiction in 2012, I was severely depressed and I think I was looking for something to focus on. I needed an outlet and having just read the series, I felt sad at saying goodbye to those characters. I had latched onto them. They had given me a lot of enjoyment during one of the saddest times in my life.

I hadn't written anything before I started "Happiness Doesn't Last For Long" – it is literally the first thing I've ever written and when I started it, I had no expectations, no plans, no real sense of what fanfiction was. As time has gone on, the community has exploded and, somehow, I've become one of the names that often circulates amongst readers. I guess it's because I was there in the beginning and I've stuck it out whilst others have backed away…

I don't know why readers keep coming back to my stories. I don't think I am doing anything spectacular, there's nothing out of the ordinary about my plots, and I certainly don't think I'm on par with some of the outstanding writers in this group. I write because I enjoy it. It's as simple as that. I enjoy the freedom that comes from writing. That's why I stuck it out. It wasn't because of reader numbers or reviews, it's because I found it fun. It's something I am passionate about now. I don't think I'll ever stop writing stories. It's a part of me.

My only hope when I post new chapters is that someone, somewhere, will get respite whilst reading my work. I think everyone needs that downtime and if I can provide it – in the same way James gave it to me when I first read the series – then I'm a very happy woman. Yes, I still get my fair share of hate and trolls, but I just hit delete and move on. I've come to really understand the idea that you can't please everyone. But you shouldn't aim to do that in the first place. Write something because it's calling out to you, not because you think the masses will prefer it.

**As a Brit, what are the challenges of writing characters in an American setting? **

There are so many challenges I have faced and continue to face! The biggest one is definitely the language. We think we speak the same language but we really don't! I'm constantly having to check I've used the correct words because my instinct is to use what comes natural to me. I've been corrected so many times by readers. I do appreciate it when someone explains the American way of describing things, but only if it's done in a respectful manner. Some people love to bitch just for the sake of it, even if all I did was accidentally write "tap" instead of "faucet".

There's also the challenge of writing about places I've never visited. I think most of us in the community have this problem. I don't know many people who have been to Seattle. Google is my best friend whilst writing! I'm always looking up the finer details that most people probably skim over. I check if what I'm writing is plausible – if I write that they're walking from one place to another, I want to be damn sure it's actually possible for them to do so! But I also get this problem with the original stories I'm working on. I'm writing about London and I've only been there a handful of times. I'm always researching places.

**Every writer has struggles. What is your writing kryptonite? **

My biggest challenge when writing is simply getting the words out on the page. I can visualise every detail of a chapter, but I often struggle to get it out of my head. I think it's mostly because I can think quicker than I can write! I'm always planning ahead and I get excited about upcoming chapters, so a part of me wants to fast forward and write the newer stuff first. Right now, for example, I am desperate to write the next instalment of the "Maitrise" series but I know I need to finish editing "The Vow" first.

Also, I can't listen to music when I'm writing. I don't know how people can do it. I end up writing down the lyrics to whatever I'm listening to! I can't write in silence, either. I usually have the television on in the background or I listen to ASMR videos.

**What are some things you wish readers understood about the process of writing fanfiction?**

I wish more people understood what the overall process is like. Everyone gets the general idea that you sit down, make a plan, write it and then upload, but it's not that simple. So much time and energy goes into my writing – more than perhaps anyone realises.

I love it when readers are eager for more and are desperate for the next chapter, but it can be exhausting when people are constantly pestering for updates. Whilst it may take the average reader 20 minutes to read one of my chapters, that same chapter could have taken weeks to draft, write and edit. If I uploaded my drafts, no one would be interested because they are rubbish! It takes time to flesh scenes out. I'm not a perfectionist by any means, but I want everything I upload to be something I'm proud of. If I uploaded only in order to please people who beg for more, I'd have no fanbase. I'm all about quality, not quantity in that respect.

**Which of your fics is your favorite, and why?**

The "Maitrise" series will always be special to me. It's the first AU fanfiction I wrote because for a while I was scared of stepping out of the box. I felt comfortable in the canon and I knew that's what my readers liked, but I was eager to write the story that had been swimming around in my brain for a while. I love the way I've moulded this version of Ana and Christian because I think I've made them more realistic and human. I mean, they're still a bit ridiculous at times and my plots can be far-fetched, but the very essence of their relationship is truer to reality.

I also have a lot planned for the next part of the series. I never intended for it to become more than a one-shot story, but at the end of "Maitrise" I had things I still wanted to explore – namely the aftermath of their trauma. In the next story, however, there are even bigger things I want to write about! I have a rough outline for the next story and I think it's going to be a fun one!

**What do the Fifty Shades trilogy and this fandom mean to you?**

It might sound controversial but at this stage the trilogy itself means very little to me. It's been so long since I last read it, I can't even remember half of what actually happened in the books. To me, it's this community that has taken on more meaning in my life. The books gave me a platform to start writing, but the fandom has given me lifelong friends and an incredible support system. I will always be grateful for Fifty Shades because of what it has given me, but most of my gratitude goes out to the people who have stuck by me through some rough times.

A lot has happened in the eight years I've been writing – some of it not so good – and I know that I have a loyal group of supporters who only want the best for me. Hearing someone say "I'm here for you" is truly humbling. I started writing at a time when I felt completely alone in the world. Now, I'm never alone because I have friends all over the place who are equally in love with these characters. That is what this fandom means to me: friendship and support.


	14. Deerhunter00025

**Deerhunter00025**

**November 2019**

**How did you discover Fifty Shades? What brought you to the FSoG fanfiction community?**

I had heard people talking about the trilogy for years, it seemed, but I didn't read the books until a week before Grey came out to the theater. That week I sat down and read all three. After I watched Grey, I was literally obsessed with it. To the point I have read all three books close to twenty times each.

My obsession for Fifty is what brought me to the Fanfiction. I was looking up everything that had to do with the books. YouTube, Google, you name it. One day I searched Teddy Grey and a link came up, so I clicked it. That one link took me to Fanfiction and I've been hooked ever since. I can't tell you how many FF I've read through the years.

**You're known for your sense of humor, and it's a prominent feature of your writing. Why do you think there's such a dearth of well-executed humor in this fandom? **

Oh God! I think people associate Christian as not having a sense of humor, because he comes off as a cold Dom who takes life too seriously. He's a Dom who has strict rules and everything is safety first with him. That's where I like to come in and change things up a bit. Everyone needs humor in their life, and if i can make someone laugh from reading about Christian shitting himself, or Ana using a butt plug on him (that his ass eats), all while screaming his safeword of 'beetle juice', then I've done my job.

**What makes humor so difficult to write?**

I think there is only one other writer in the fandom who concentrates on humor and that's Ashbax, whom I absolutely adore. Humor comes naturally for me and that's pretty much exclusively what I write. I have a very hard time writing serious, and it's just not in me to do.

**Do you have any humorous story recommendations? **

Yes, check out Ashbax. I promise you you won't be disappointed. She is amazing. And I guarantee you will fall in love with her little Chester.

**Let's talk sex. What elements make a really juicy lemon? Can a story have too few or too many lemons? Where do you get your lemony writing inspiration?**

Yes, let's talk sex! You honestly can't go wrong with any type of sex. And to me the juicier the better. BUT it also depends on the scene in the story. Well to me it does anyway. If they're in the red room, then I wanna read some ass slapping and ball sack slapping against the ass. If car sex, well, you can't really spice it up very well. So to me that goes back to what kind of scene we're talking about.

Now I've read one where there wasn't any sex in the story whatsoever. That was the writer's choice to not have any, and I'm sure she had her reasons, but sex would have fit her story and added to it. The more lemons the better, as far I'm concerned. I'm not going to lie, I like reading sex scenes. I'm going to go with the more, the better, but I will still read a story if there aren't any.

My sex scenes come from either my head or from watching porn. Sometimes you just need that little extra info to get things going, especially while writing BDSM scenes.

**What are some of your favorite tropes?**

I enjoy many different types, but esecially single parents, when they meet as children, high school, and second chances.

**What does the Fifty Shades community mean to you?**

A lot! I've become friends with so many people through this fandom and their friendship means the world to me.


	15. RomanceLover 2018

**RomanceLover2018 **

**January 2020**

**Please tell us about your fanfiction journey. How many fandoms have you written? How did you find a home in the Fifty Shades community? **

I started reading fanfiction back in 2013. The Vampire Diaries was a favorite show of mine. I watched it through my entire undergraduate at my college. I enjoyed the main characters but the one that didn't have a proper storyline was a girl named Caroline. She was the ditzy blonde until she became a vampire. As sad as it was, she morphed into a better person when she became a supernatural being. Several seasons later we are introduced to the Mikaelson family. They are the original vampires. The bad boy one, who is also a hybrid (Werewolf/vampire) is immediately captivated by her. They had moments, but they were never truly explored. I was completely disappointed when the show ended as she was with someone who in my opinion was beneath her. Enter fanfiction. A friend of mine read it religiously. Always on her phone. I asked what she was doing, then she opened me up to this entire world where you could take your favorite characters and make storylines you wanted for them. I was intrigued and immediately logged into the site. I had read like ten stories over that weekend. I was hooked. After a couple of months I decided to try my hand at writing FF. It was under another username which was deleted a long time ago, but I wrote a very lengthy story. I had gained all these people reading it and met so many women who loved what I did with her character. I wrote so many for The Vampire Diaries. Easily spent almost two years with it. But once that died down, I moved on to other fandoms. I lost my inspiration for the different plots and wanted to try my hand at something else. That was what led me to the beautiful world of Fifty Shades fanfiction. The fact that EL James work was based off a Twilight fanfic already intrigued me. I absolutely love the community and the women (and men) who just enjoy a good romance story. I admit mine are a bit outlandish, but isn't that the point of fiction? The opportunity to live in a world that is completely lavish, with everything you could ever want?

**Do you have any advice for fellow authors on how to handle literary criticism?**

It's funny because I published my first book ever on November 1, 2019. It was a historical romance and I've always wanted to. I have about seven positive reviews, but I just received my first one-star review two days ago, and a two star review yesterday. In the beginning I was terrible at receiving bad reviews or criticism. Believe it or not writing fanfiction helped me with this specific beast. My advice for authors is simple. You should be your biggest fan of your work. Writing has shown me that there are several people in the world who will read and even love your work. But there are also others who will not. At the end of the day, if you love what you write, and you are satisfied with your manuscript, then that is all that matters. I'm lucky because I have a strong support system-my sister-and as long as she loves it, I am happy with what I produce. Long story short, believe in your work when no one else will.

**When not writing, what activities do you enjoy? What energizes you and fuels your writing?**

Reading. (Laughs) I absolutely love reading. Too much. Fanfiction, Amazon, Barnes and Noble. I'm also a huge movie buff. A part from owning too many to count, I am at the movies with my best friend who is fortunately my baby sister. What fuels my writing are people. Whether it's someone I met at the store, or on my daily walk. What has fueled my writing lately is music. I don't know, but I think of all kinds of possibilities and scenarios when I'm listening to music. It can even put me in a good mood.

**What are your favorite tropes?**

Synecdoches! I love them, and I think my writing has morphed into slowly including them. I like people, places and events to mean something more than what they are.

**Are you also a consumer of fanfiction? If so, what do you like to read?**

YES! I have one goal when reading fanfiction: To read the most romantic, dramatic and fluffies tales. The more the merrier. I absolutely love reading Fifty Shades, Twilight, and Vampire Diaries. However one that caught me by surprise is True Blood. I loved the show in the beginning, stopped watching it midway through but again I was stunned to find another community of fans who gave it the ending(s) it deserved. I need all my FF stories to end happily. People kill me. We live in the real world every single day. I read for enjoyment and escapism. To discover a world that I could never be in. But I could in my brain. That is what I read.

**What is something that your readers might be surprised to know about you?**

When I was fourteen years old, my parents and sister took a trip of a lifetime. I'm from San Francisco, Ca. and my father rented a van, and drove across the country. From California to Virginia where my parents are originally from. We went from Virginia to Florida. (Disneyworld) Florida to Canada, (Toronto, Mississiuaga) Canada to Maryland, and Maryland back to California in time for school. It was the best experience of my life. What I learned, what I saw I will cherish for the rest of my life. I think that is why I incorporate traveling in my stories. Everyone needs to live life. To just pack a bag a go. See what the world can teach you. Maybe it's because my parents were the original hippies and they passed that on to my sister and I. March to the beat of your own drum and all that.

* * *

**You ****can find books by Nicole Renee online at Amazon and Barnes & Noble.**


	16. Missreadingfool

**Missreadingfool**

**February 2020**

When and how did you discover the Fifty Shades trilogy? What made you decide to write fanfiction?

**The summer of 2012, a cousin of mine introduced me to Fifty Shades of Grey. I never heard of the book because my nose was stuck in school books as I was in my final year of college. I wasn't hooked at first, mainly because I was too busy writing term papers and taking finals. When I had a few weeks off from classes, I reread the first book and decided it wasn't so bad. It had promise, then I went on to the other two books. **

**I decided to write Fanfiction because I wanted to. I have always had inspirations for writing the next great American novel, but never had the courage. Fanfiction gave me an outlet for my need. I also had to grow thick skin because of the trolls, which I see as a good thing. If I want to publish my work, I have to be able to take criticism. **

Which FIfty Shades character do you identify with the most, and why? Which is your favorite character?

**I identify with Ana the most because I have insecurities even though I am a strong woman. My favorite character in the books is Ana's inner Goddess...she's a horny bitch! I like her! **

You make some brave choices in your writing, often tackling dark themes. Where do you find your inspiration? How does your mood affect your writing choices? Does writing exhaust you or energize you?

**My inspiration comes from my own life. I have lived through some dark experiences including rape and abuse. My moods do affect my writing my choices and sometimes the pain and anger just pours out of me. Writing is a wonderful therapy and much of what I produce never sees the light of day because I find it too dark. Our life experiences can be the scariest horror show ever produced.**

**Depending on my moods, writing can be both energizing and exhausting. Writing a lemon is energizing and exciting, however dealing with dark topics can leave me wiped out. Health issues have slowed me down as well as dealing with an ill husband and a parent being lost to Alzheimers. **

Of the fourteen stories you've published, which is your favorite? What makes that story special to you?

**My favorite story is Fifty Shades of Sisterhood, which I am still working on. I love the idea of Ana and Eva being half sisters and having each other's backs. My inspiration comes from my relationship with four wonderful ladies, my two sisters, Chris and Cindy and my other two sisters from another mister, Mindy and Deb. I take our life experiences, magnify them about 2000 percent and they become part of the story! In Sisterhood where Christian and Gideon flood the laundry room, that was something that had happened in my home. LOL … it was a mess! Hubby still hasn't lived that down. **

What do you wish readers understood about the writing process?

**I wish readers would understand that every word that a writer puts down on paper is a labor of love and sweat! I struggle at times to get my hands to work with my brain and the act of typing is frustrating on my good days and near impossible on a bad day. Be patient with writers and remember that we have lives, family, and other responsibilities beyond Fanfiction. **

**I just want to thank all my readers for their patience on my stories. I have not abandoned them and I will finish them. I will only post when I am happy with the material. Thanks for all your support and letting me have this moment with you. God bless!**


	17. PassionForGrey and AaronThMi

**PassionForGrey & AaronThMi**

**December 2019**

**As far as we know, you two hold the distinction of being the only FSoG married writing couple. How did each of you come to the fandom, and what led you to start writing fanfiction? **

**PassionForGrey:** I was a bit late in reading FSoG and Fanfiction. I had heard about the books through my mother when she started reading them when they first came out. I didn't even start reading them until I found out that one of my favorite actors was going to play Christian. So, after hearing that they were going to make the movies, I wanted to read the books and see what all the fuss was about. After buying the first book, I loved it and immediately went out and bought the other two books. Like so many others, I wanted to read more of their story. I remember researching FSoG and came across a story that somebody had written on a personal blog. I don't remember the name of the story, and after reading it, they provided a link to the fanfiction site where you can get more C&A from other authors. I spent a lot of time reading FanFiction after that, and have been hooked ever since. What led me to start writing was a random thought one day when I was driving about what if Christian had a stalker that wouldn't leave him alone? I wasn't planning on writing anything at first, just thought it would be a good plot for a story. After thinking about it more and more, I wanted to get the idea out there to see if anybody would be interested. I decided to just write the first chapter and see if people liked it. After that, I kept going and more and more plot bunnies started coming to me.

**AaronTHMi: **I came into the fandom largely due to my wife's (PassionForGrey) interest in the books. I'm an avid reader and seeing her passionate about a book piqued my interest. Shortly after I decided to pick up a copy of the first book and read through it in a few days. I quickly decided James' writing style wasn't for me, but the story was very alluring. I only read the first book, but I enjoyed sharing that with my wife. Now fanfiction was a different but similar story. I had an idea for a short story but didn't have an outlet to write it out. I started by asking my wife about her interest in FF. I wondered if there were strict rules I would need to follow, or if I was allowed to be as creative as I wanted. Once she let me know there would be no hindrances in my creative process I started my story. I had intended to keep writing after Christifornication. I wanted to complete the Elliot Files and move onto another story idea (PassionForGrey really wants me to write that one). But life is really busy for me right now so writing has to sit on the back burner until I can really devote myself to it.

**You each write separately, with distinctly different styles and subject matter. How much have you consulted with one another through the writing process? **

**PassionForGrey:** When Aaron first started writing, he let me in on his idea that he had, and wanted me to help him with editing the chapters. For Christifornication, he wanted Ana to be written from a woman's perspective, so he asked if I would write Ana for him while he sat next to me and told me what he wanted to convey through her POV. He would always ask me was there a story where Christian did this? Or had Elliot ever done that? Helping him write that story was interesting, and we had a blast writing it with each other, even though I didn't care for Ana and her choices at times, but I am glad we were able to do that together. I also bounced ideas off of him with my last story; Shades of Ordinary. There was a particular part of the story where I had trouble with what Ana's reaction needed to be. After chatting with him about what I thought she should do or say, he gave me his opinion and explained why she needed to have that reaction, so that is what I went with. (I am sure you all can figure out what part that was ;).

**AaronThMi: **When I was writing my stories I consulted with PassionForGrey a ton. While my characters were different, I wanted them to have a lot of the same idiosyncrasies as the characters from the book. Things like Christian running his hand through his hair or Ana biting her lip. Since she was a much bigger fan of the series her input was valuable to my storytelling. The other part of that was having PassionForGrey write Ana's parts. I wanted a woman's touch in that part of my story. I let her run free within the confines of my end goal for the story. I think it turned out amazing and added the perfect amount of feminine touches to my character.

**To PassionForGrey: You've announced your retirement as a fanfiction writer. Was this a difficult decision to make? What factors led to your decision?**

In the beginning, I was only going to write Infatuation, but after that ended, I had an idea on what if Ana's biological dad and Ella never died? What would have happened? I always try to write stories that you haven't read before and created something a bit different, so I decided to keep going and write another story; A Different Path to Fifty. In all honesty, I don't like writing and it was never really a passion for me. I have to admit that the reason I wrote my stories is not that I love writing, it's simply because I have an idea that I haven't read much of before, so I decided to write it out to see if others would be interested. I will say that Aaron does have another idea for a story that I am excited for. He wants to write it and it was originally his idea. An idea that I have never seen before on FF. I do hope one day he is up for writing it because he has amazing ideas for that story, so we'll see. As for me, I don't want to say I will never write again in the future, but as of this minute, I am not planning on writing any other stories. I did enjoy my time writing FF even though I don't care for the writing part, but reading all the reviews and support I received throughout my time on FF gave me the motivation to continue to write out my ideas. Thank you all for that!

**To AaronThMi: Your writing provides a male POV that is unique to our fandom, adding to the popularity of your stories. What are the challenges of writing from a male POV for a primarily female audience? You have placed "The Elliot Files" up for adoption, a generous offer. Was that a difficult decision?**

This is a great question and I wish I had had an elaborate answer to it. The truth though is that I never really thought about who my audience was. I had an idea for a story that I felt was interesting and unique. It fit perfectly into the FSoG world so I ran with it. I was ready to accept that it may not be well-received (and truthfully not everyone was a fan), but I felt really passionate about it. After I finished the first chapter, my wife said it was amazing and so we made an account and she helped me post it. Needless to say, I was ecstatic with the community's response and hooked on continuing to write. Haha, there was even a time I was so focused on finishing a chapter I was nearly late for work. PassionForGrey had to edit and upload it for me. My decision to put Elliot Files up for adoption was a decision I made for the fans of my story. I struggled with not having the time to write, so at first PassionForGrey suggested I go hiatus. After a year, it began bothering me again that I had fans waiting for me to finish my story. So then my wife suggested I go ahead and post the outline. I struggled with that, tried to start writing again, ran into a small writer's block, and then finally posted the outline. I realized that lack of time plus a writer's block was a bad mix for good storytelling. It was hard to let the story go because I loved writing it, but I wanted the fans of my stories to get closure. I've often heard PassionForGrey talk about how much it sucks for a story to die halfway through and leaving people waiting for 1 ½ year was not something I wanted to continue any longer.

**What are some things you both wish readers understood about the writing process? **

**PassionForGrey:** Writing your own story is very difficult. I know that I am not the best writer, and there are times in my stories where there could be more details and more character interactions/development. You also have to plan out a lot before writing. I know there were times when I didn't have a plan on what I wanted to do and I just started writing, so there were a bunch of mistakes. That is why writing an outline for the story is the best way to start if you are thinking of writing your own story. Writing a chapter takes a significant amount of time, especially editing. You're constantly thinking about timelines, or does this happen in real life? Is this piece of information correct? Writing a chapter and a whole story can become a long process, and we as the authors sometimes can't dedicate all our spare time to the story. I admire all the writers for their dedication, it wasn't easy for me, and I can understand the passion and dedication that goes into making a great story. Especially a great love story, such as Christian and Ana.

**AaronThMi: **My advice is always don't be too critical of your artistic expression. In my opinion artistic writing is an emotional outlet. There is no time to be concerned with what's right or wrong. I don't mean just releasing pent up emotions. I mean any emotions. For example, when I was writing Christifornication I found myself listening to Bruno Mars' Unorthodox Jukebox album. In fact, I featured some of the songs in my story. I took the emotions the album made me feel and put them into my writing. Almost like artistic transference. There was nothing pent up. It was just how I felt at the time and I used it to write. That's what I think people should do. Yeah, try your best to follow grammar rules and spelling, but don't be critical about the content. The content is your expression. Art can't be wrong.

**Some readers have expressed concern that since the films have been completed, there's a shortage of new fanfiction. What do you see as the future of this fandom? **

**PassionForGrey:** I can understand why the fandom is slowing down a bit since the movies came out. The movies ended, so FSoG isn't as new and or talked about much anymore. Many of the best FF stories were written at the height of its popularity, so it makes sense that we are not seeing a lot of new stories being written. There are still a lot of great stories, even though not as much as we have seen in the past, but I do see the fandom continuing to grow in the future with fresh and new ideas we haven't seen yet. Christian and Ana's story has touched a lot of people, and I do see the die-hard fans of FSoG keeping it alive through FF.

**AaronThMi: **I'm not really that active in the fandom, but having seen communities die in other fandoms, I will offer my insight. The best way to keep any community alive is to shave off the fat. What I mean is remove toxicity. People sometimes enter fandoms later than others. This can sometimes be even years after the initial boom. They will search out other like-minded individuals to share their enjoyment with only to find cliquey elitists. This turns new people away and they lose interest. That, and others losing interest because the community becomes stagnant with no new ideas and now you've got a dying/dead community. Everyone should be welcoming new people with helpful open arms. Showing them the ropes and then letting them spread out on their own. This keeps ideas fresh and allows communities to thrive. I think FSoG Fanfiction will always be a populated community. There will always be people who want to write stories about the characters they love. The future though is what everyone decides they want it to be.

**What has the Fifty Shades trilogy and this fandom meant to each of you?**

**PassionForGrey:** Like many others, I have fallen in love with these characters. I adore their love story and I do agree with EL James in that their story will hypnotize you, and will live with you forever. I have enjoyed my time on FF, and spoke with a lot of amazing people in the fandom and over on FB. Yes, there have been moments of stress and drama at times, but I am glad that I was able to be part of an amazing trilogy.

**AaronThMi: **Better sex, haha, kidding. For me, it's always been about sharing something with my best friend. We both have vastly different interests and having something we can share is always a joy for me. I could never get her to come to my BJJ gym or to play videogames, so getting into FF with her was a way for us to be closer. Eventually, I will start writing again with her as my editor and I'll love every minute of that time together.


	18. Krooela

**Krooela**

**February 2020**

What brought you to the Fifty Shades fandom?

_**I had never heard of FSOG, and had taken a new job in Iowa which I started in early February 2015, and I kept hearing all the commercials on the radio for the first movie. I googled it, and then downloaded all 3 books. I binge read the first one, and then I finally got a day off from work and went to see it at the theater. I read the other 2 books, and Grey and Darker when they came out...the rest is history.**_

Can you recall the first fanfic you read and how it made you feel?

**I googled FSOG to see if there was a 4th story, and "Meander" popped up. I had no clue what FF was, so I wasn't sure what I was reading but I loved the story, and when I was done, I googled FF to see what it was, and discovered an entire new library of stories.**

What attracted you to fanfiction?

**Once I figured out what it was, I really enjoyed reading everyone's different take on the story. We have all watched a movie or read a book that didn't end the way we wanted it to, so FF gives a person a chance to get the ending they want!**

EL James is on record stating her canon Christian would never cheat on Ana. Thoughts?

**I thought about this question for days, and IMHO I do believe he would have cheated. His world was so controlled and ordered, and had been that way for his entire adult life. I had a hard time believing he could give up everything overnight for Ana. I think a few years down the road, after being in a completely domestic lifestyle, married, wife, kids, diapers, etc...that he would get bored and the desires would come back. Plus with every female throwing themselves at him…...I think someone would eventually catch his attention. **

You have developed a lovely friendship and collaboration with Snoopylover60. Tell us how you met and how your collaboration works.

**DEBBIE IS THE BEST! I was working in Indiana when the 2nd movie came out, and one of the FB groups I joined was Cheatwards, which is her group. There was an author writing a story, which was very good, but English wasn't her first language, and she asked for help with her grammar because she was getting a lot of negative reviews because of the grammar. Debbie volunteered to help her, and I volunteered to help Debbie. We worked on the story together-I would edit the chapters and send them to Debbie to review, and then send them back to the author, and within a day or so she would update the story. I was glad to help, and the reviews started getting better after the re writes were posted.**

**I had read several cheating stories, and the ones that weren't abandoned almost all were HEAs… I wanted something different where Ana didn't take him back, so since there weren't many out there, I decided to write one...I sent the first chapter of From Ana's Perspective to Debbie to get her opinion, and she loved it, and encouraged me to keep writing, and she agreed to be my pre reader and beta. She even had to send me step by step instructions on how to post it on FF! I am a bit technologically impaired…**

**When I wrote One Night In Boston, I actually started with the 3rd chapter and worked my way backwards to the beginning. I didn't tell Debbie what it was about, I just sent it to her. I was nervous because there wasn't a story like it out there, and I wasn't sure how it would be received. She again encouraged me to write it and post it, and agreed to pre read and beta it, so I kept plugging away. After the 4th chapter, my husband and I had to hospitalize his mother, and since then we have become her full time caretakers...My free time became nonexistent, and updates were taking over a month for me to post. Writing it was becoming stressful, not enjoyable and I thought about pulling the story, but Debbie encouraged me to keep going. I would get a chapter partially done and hit a mental block, and would send the chapter to her, and she would give me her ideas and inputs, and we would somehow manage to get the chapter finished and uploaded. And boy, she came up with some really good stuff!**

**The funeral chapter was the most difficult one to write, as we had both recently lost loved ones…several times we both had to take a break for a few days and then go back and work on it again. I was drained by the time that chapter was done. So, Debbie became my co-author, beta, pre reader, and my great friend. I am so thankful to her. I wish we could have met in person when I was working in Indiana. One day…...**

You are always friendly and engaging online, which goes a long way in this community. In RL, are you an extrovert or introvert? What do you do to recharge and fuel your imagination?

**Oh I am definitely an extrovert-in my line of work I have to be!**

**I get ideas out of the blue, and when that happens I grab my phone and start talking to my Samsung Notes app...I have so many plot bunnies right now but no time to write….**

What do you enjoy most about the Fifty fandom?

**I love reading and participating in conversations with people from all over the world. Different cultures have different views and opinions, and it's so interesting to speak with and learn from people from around the globe.**

**Thank you to everyone who has read my stories, left comments or taken the time to PM me. One day, I hope to have time to follow up on my plot bunnies!**


	19. MichelleKarise

**MichelleKarise**

**March 2020 **

**How did you find your way to Fifty Shades? What appealed to you the most about the story?**

I purchased the Kindle versions of the books and for whatever reason, they sat unread. Then I attended a girls' outing complete with bottomless mimosa brunch and an early afternoon showing of the first Fifty Shade movie.

I enjoyed the movie, but more importantly the post-movie discussion was lively and fun. I loved how each person had a different interpretation of the events. I needed more, so while I was out on leave, I inhaled all three books.

I needed even more, so I turned to fan fiction. As they say, the rest was history.

I LOVE Christian Grey. He has the same appeal as The Beast, Khal Drogo from Game of Thrones, or John Bender from the movie The Breakfast Club. I'm a sucker for any story of a woman thawing the ice from around a man's cold, dead heart and in turn, that man loving her until it hurts.

**You've written about Elena in your fanfic, "La Douleur Exquise." For most readers, she's the character everyone loves to hate. How do you see her? **

My friends always joke that I am a person who always wants to know "why." My curiosity in understanding why people do awful things is the reason I tackled this story. Elena has done something terrible and heinous to a young person and has mind-fucked him well into adulthood. She is truly the worst. However, I believe that everyone has a story, and I was curious about exploring her background. My intent is not to make excuses for her behavior, but to explore why a person would do something so messed up.

**Do you think Elena had other young men beyond CTG? **

I believe that she was with men younger, but not as young as Christian. Unfortunately, proximity, availability, and his particular vulnerability made Christian her biggest target and made it easy for the abuse to go on for as long as it did.

**On the surface, Grace and Elena have little to nothing in common, other than being neighbors. What do you see as the basis for their friendship? **

I believe there is at least a ten-year difference in ages between Elena and Grace. It is quite possible that the relationship is more of a big sister/little sister or mentor/mentee relationship.

Grace devoted her entire life to helping wounded people. From becoming an ER doctor, adopting at-risk children, and developing a philanthropic organization for families with drug-addicted parents, nurturing and mending the broken flows through Grace's blood.

I believe that Grace instantly recognized that Elena was damaged and took her under her wing. I think the moments of seeing Elena battered and bruised from the spousal abuse solidified Grace's care and concern.

The old adage goes, "To have friends, you need to be a friend." I doubt that Elena was truly in a friendship with Grace. I'm sure that Elena used Grace for connections and to "cleanse" her sullied social reputation.

Also, Grace's son is a billionaire. Of course, Elena would hitch her cart to the Grace wagon.

Finally, secrets prevent the formation and growth of pure, natural, sustaining friendships. Elena had a BIG secret that she needed to keep from Grace. Wouldn't it be something if Elena remained friends with Grace to control the narrative surrounding the abuse?

**Let's talk fashion. Most fanfic writers describe Elena as dressed in black, perhaps a nod to her villainous nature. What do you imagine to be Elena's style? Which brands/designers might she favor? **

Let me say this, I am a Francophile and I tried to sprinkle pieces of my love for Paris throughout the story. La Douleur Exquise begins in Paris. I started each chapter with a quote from the Marquis Du Sade, an 18th century French writer/philosopher known for his erotic works on sadism, sex, and domination.

It only makes sense that Elena has a love for the French fashion houses—Dior, Givenchy, Hermes, Louboutin, and my favorite, Chanel.

I envision the wives in Elena and Grace's circle wearing "smart" St. John knitwear and carrying Judith Leiber bags to add interest and flair.

Well, Elena is younger than the other wives. She would die a horrible fanfiction death rather than wear something so… classic. No better way to stand out from the crowd than Chanel. I don't see Elena in the classic tweed Chanel skirt suit. She works with Caroline Acton to acquire pieces fresh off the runway. Black jackets embellished with peplums, cream blouses with dramatic ruffled collars, tight pencil skirts, and sky-high heels are more Elena's style. She tops it off with a well-applied swipe of her signature red lipstick, Chanel Pirate, across her lips.

**What would Elena wear to a Grey family barbecue? It's hard to imagine Elena sitting behind a plate of sauce-covered ribs. **

My Elena character would because she is from the great state of Texas. The daughter of an oil man and a socialite would don a pair of Chanel knee-length denim pants and a simple white t-shirt and then go to work on a plate of ribs.

However, she is too vain and focused on preserving her looks to attend a daytime, outdoor event for extended periods of time. Sun exposure can wreck your skin and cause premature aging.

**If you were to write a sequel to the trilogy, would Elena appear? Do you think she'd forever remain out of Christian's life? If not, how do you see her reentering his world?**

No. Elena would not appear in the sequel.

Here's the thing, as much as we hope for the better, I can't see Christian going extended periods of time not knowing where she is and what she is doing. I think he does it for the safety of his wife and children, but also to satisfy his own curiosity. I don't think Elena will pop back up. She's a pariah in Seattle. There's nothing for her there.

I would like to know what happened to her. Maybe "Freed" will address that?

**Michelle Karise's debut novel, "Kandi's Crush," is available on Amazon/Kindle Unlimited.**


	20. MHSu

**MHSu**

**March 2020**

**How did you discover Fifty Shades? You live in Myanmar. Are the FS books and films popular there?**

One of my friends gave me an FSOG movie in 2015, but I knew the movie was a romance drama, so I was wary and did not watch it. I finally watched it in 2017, just before Darker came out. After I watched FSOG, I wanted to read the novel, so I downloaded and read it.

I didn't even know there was any Fifty Shades fanfiction. The Fifty Shades Trilogy is the second set of English written books I have read in my life. The first series was Twilight.

I am not sure about the popularity of the Fifty Shades books. In my circle, among my friends I think I am the only person who is reading English written novels.

**Do your family and friends know about your reading habits? If so, what do they think?**

They know I am reading my Kindle all the time, but they don't really know what I am reading. They think I am just reading some random novels.

**What are your favorite tropes? What kinds of stories do you wish there were more of?**

I like all kinds of stories, anything as long as CG is a billionaire. The one exception is I don't read cheating stories.

**You know the FSoG fanfiction catalog very well. How many stories do you think you've read thus far? What's next on your TBR list?**

I've read quite a few of them and I love the fanfiction more than the original novels. I really appreciate those who can write and are really amazed that they can think of a good plot. I am waiting for those stories who are still updating. I am waiting for those to complete. :P

**Is there anything you'd like for authors to know about your reading experience?**

As English is my second language, I find it easier to read fanfic than original novels. Also I find fanfic stories are far better and there are many more characters.

When I read my first fanfic (AshBax's story, "Darker Through Grey Eyes"), I really thought it was written by EL James, because I read that EL James was writing CG's POV. I have been hooked on fanfic ever since.

**What have Fifty Shades and fanfiction added to your life? **

As for fanfiction, I only read Fifty Shades. I tried reading Twilight fanfic but I didn't really like it. I read mostly for entertainment, but I do learn new things. I learned that there are homeless people in the United States from reading about it in the fanfiction story, "Bad Judgment." I never thought there are homeless or very poor people there.

**What can you tell us about courtship practices in Myanmar? If Ana and Christian were to visit your country, and you could schedule a romantic day for them, what would you have them do?**

I really don't have any ideas about that, as I don't have a boyfriend. I think they'd just hang out, go for a movie together, or sit somewhere in the park. Some couples go to the Pagoda, which is a famous landmark, very huge.

Here if a guy courts a girl, he tells a girl he loves her, and then waits for the girl to answer. The girl will think about the guy's character, job, and so on. If she thinks he is suitable and has feelings for him, she will return his expressions of love, and say it back to him. I have noticed in fanfiction, Ana and Christian only say "I love you" after some time has passed, not on the first date, or when they become a couple.

Nowadays, most couples in my country meet online, mostly through Facebook.


	21. Bronze Goddess

_Hi, this is Nichole S. via FB or (nikkistew2 from FFnet). Earlier this evening, I was fortunate enough to chat with much beloved fanfic author, BG Holmes (aka Bronze Goddess via FFnet), on her birthday weekend, no less! But I shouldn't have been surprised; even when she was very busy, or working through tragic losses, she has always made time to communicate with her audience._

NS: If you're not too busy, can I interview you for FSoG Followers?

BG: Oh Wow, that would be great! When would you like to do it? It's my birthday weekend, so I'm on and off, but I'd love to!

_We made small talk about her busy schedule and her recent exams, promotions, and much-deserved raise._

NS: OK... basics... When and how did you discover Fifty Shades of Grey?

BG: I had a friend who suggested that I read it so that we can discuss it. At first, I wasn't interested. Then I read it and fell in love! I think it was 2012 or 2013. All of the books had been written by then.

NS: When you wrote Paging Dr. Steele, did you know that it would spawn so many sequels?

BG: No, I didn't, lol. I, like many others, felt an emptiness when the FSOG trilogy ended. My daughter told me about fanfiction and I would close myself into my bedroom and "cocoon" for the weekend with many fanfictions. I don't know where it came from, but one day, I just said that I'd LOVE for Ana to just break Christian down and tell him that she's sick of his "poor little rich boy woe is me" story, and of him using his past AND his money to treat people so badly, so the speech from the community center was born, and the entire story came from that. I didn't think anybody would be interested and I just thought it would be that one story. Boy, was I wrong!

NS: Yes, you were! Deep down, I'm sure many of us enjoyed seeing the Great Mr. Grey being brought down a peg or two. A little humility is good for him; not that unceasing false self-loathing. In a way, that's what initially drew me into the story.

BG: I'm glad to hear that! I needed a stronger, more independent, but knowledgeable Ana and a more vulnerable Christian.

NS: The uniting thread of your stories seems to be the relationship between choices and consequences. I've enjoyed the evolution of both Ana and Christian, while seeing the growth of your OCs and seldom focused on minor characters such as Taylor's daughter, Sophie. Out of the mouths of babes, indeed. But I'm sure readers are riveted on Marilyn's current struggles. Is there hope for Marilyn, who's now repenting her choices?

BG: Oh, very good question! Hence, my journey into "Seasons" instead of "Books." Ah, Marilyn... How many choices have you made in your life that you wish you could take back? Or even choices that you have convinced yourself were right, but the outcome was so tragic that you had to continue to convince yourself that it was the right choice? I've been there many times-some of the choices I admitted were bad choices; others I'm convinced it was the right thing to do.

Were they? I don't know. Did I die? No, I'm still here, so I must have done something right. Knowing this, I completely believe that there's hope for Marilyn. In all honesty, we all know that something's going to have to change fairly soon because she's obviously on a path of destruction. If there's hope of her healing from this, she needs to get cracking.

NS: My first reaction to her [Marilyn's] situation was shock. Many of us have been taught that having children is easy if you have love and a stable home. A lot of people have kids with less. But who's ever really ready to be a parent? Even people who've signed up to adopt.

BG: Yes, this is true. My first son was born out of my sheer will and determination-no involvement from his father for many years. When it comes to being a parent, it's on-the-job training all the time. As big and important a job that it is, you never know that you got it right until you get it right... and you still question some things.

NS: _I wouldn't be me if I didn't dig, though I felt kinda like the orphan Oliver, asking for some more._ Personally, I'm still waiting on the zinger. Though I can't help focusing on Marilyn, I really wonder where her better half is coming from. He's always been a strange one.

BG: I don't want to give too much away, but we know that Gary is a part of the Scooby Gang, and this event is not going to change that. Having said that, we know that eventually-one way or another-he's going to have to pop up again. Having addressed so many different issues in my story, I do like to give both sides of the coin. At the risk of a SPOILER ALERT, with him being part of this little family, my readers will eventually hear his side of things.

NS: _I've found that characters in this serial don't always show their true faces, and when they do, it's usually only to a very trusted few, so I had to ask about the mother we love to hate, Carla (affectionately referred to as mini-Morton). _ How could Carla pull the wool over so many eyes? Don't they [her faithful friends and parade of visitors] know what an awful mother she was? Do they expect Ana to drop all her rightful resentment just because Carla took a tumble?

BG: Woooo, chile! Okay... masks is right!

Let see, thinking of the best way I can answer this without writing another book!

People only know what you tell them. People have a lot of insight into my life, because I give a lot of insight as I'm writing, but there are still OODLES of things that people don't know about me. If someone doesn't tell you something, unless you perform a background check, you have no idea. Carla has apparently told the people around her life what she wants them to know. Something has happened where she has decided that she wanted to make some friends and be a different person, but she's not that different person to Ana.

She didn't keep it a secret how she treated Ana. As you can see, she told her best friend. But it's obvious that she has turned over a leaf and decided to live her life her way. The truth of the matter is that no one is required to overlook what you've done to them in their life. So, while Wendy loves the Carla that she knows and only wants the best for her, Ana is fully within her rights to expect her to sit up and say, "April Fools! Got you again!"

A lot of people probably don't know how awful a mother she was. Her version of the story that she's giving to her friends may be the truth. However, the truth is a whole lot different when you're hearing someone tell it than when you're feeling it from the inside out.

The people who are seeing Ana's resentment don't understand the roots of her resentment. They're of the belief that when something like this happens, all bets are off and you need to bury the hatchet. What they're not getting, may not know, or don't care about is that "something like this" happened to Ana, and Carla wasn't there for her.

_BG has taken our characters on a whirlwind journey around the globe, from Seattle, to the islands, New York, the grittiest parts of Detroit, Las Vegas, Paris, Greece, and even a cruise to the Land Down Under. Helping even a house-bound introvert like me discover new places and cultures._

NS: Food, libations, travel... How much of these are you? Are you a frequent flyer? Chef? Wine connoisseur? How much of the culture exposure is _you_?

BG: LOL. No, I'm not that frequent a flyer. I've been out of the country a few times, but definitely not as much as our couple. I wouldn't call myself a chef, but I can cook very well and I like trying different foods and learning how to cook them as well. I'm still learning wines. I've tried to adapt a taste for the drier wines, because a lot of the higher-end wines are dry, but it's just not my cup of tea. I know that comes as a surprise since Ana is a Cabernet Sauvignon girl. A lot of the foods that Ana finds appetizing-Mediterranean, French cuisine, Indian dishes-I love those things! I'm exposing myself to more and more culture now that I'm able, and some things, I have to research, but in the past, not as much.

NS: Well, I gotta admit, the smashed cheesy potatoes are a great hit in our house.

BG: Really? That's so cool! Those, I can do.

NS: Seasons, as the Butterfly Saga is now called, has also vividly demonstrated the different types of love and its many degrees. I love that Christian finally seems to have true friends. What is also special is that Christian is learning about the many types of love after being married for two or three years. He seems surprised about the extreme level of closeness between Ana and Al. Could've sworn that Al had told him that if he wasn't gay, Ana would be his wife. Did he think Al was joking?

BG: The only way that I can explain this is that he hasn't had this kind of a relationship with a woman. When I say "this kind of relationship," I mean the relationship that HE has with Ana AND the relationship that AL has with Ana. Many of the general populous will tell you that you can't have a platonic relationship with a member of the opposite sex because one or the other will always want something more. So, gay or not, he really can't yet fully wrap his head around the extent and depth of their relationship although he respects it.

I wouldn't say that he thought Al was joking when he said that he and Ana would be married if he weren't gay, but I think he may have taken that particular statement with a grain of salt because Al IS gay. When it comes to his wife, men fall into two categories-competition or not competition. We all know where Al falls. In all honesty, if there's something that he may not know or understand about Ana or he needs some advice, he goes to Al. But even though you're married and you love someone very deeply, it can still be a little difficult to see them have such a deep connection with another member of the opposite sex.

NS: James handles it with more aplomb, thankfully. Just a few more questions. Do you ever foresee Christian hanging up his crop?

BG: One-word answer-No. That's not to say that it can never happen, I just don't see it.

NS: Will any more of his former subs be coming out of the woodwork? _I had to ask; Christian's kinky former harem is cray-cray._

BG: That is always a definite maybe. Unfortunately, these days, especially with the World Wide Web, your freaking exes can always pop up. So, I'm going to say don't count them out just yet.

NS: Reading (and re-reading — don't judge) your saga, now serial, I once made the observation that as Ana and Christian have healed/are healing, we can now see how messy the lives of some of the other characters really are. Ros was a surprise.

BG: Yeah, IKR. There are still going to be some hurdles that they will face in the future, but I feel that seeing the same two people face the same problems over and over and over again can get a little dry. Ros is just an example that no one is as perfect as they seem. So, yes, we will see what happens to her in the future as well. She's also an example that everyone deserves a second chance if the first one doesn't work. The question is who's going to get that second chance? Ros? Gwen? Ros and Gwen together? Neither?

NS: [Hope I'm not spoiling too much] Gwen would be crazy to take her back considering the only reason she "won" Ros in the first place was "seniority"

BG: Oh, God, isn't that something? But love is a silly thing...

NS: It really was! Ros was basically like, I stuck with her because she put in her time... What the hell is she, some kind of union rep?! _Egad! I had to get away from that line of questioning; Ros' mess defies logic and common sense. _What do you see in the future of the Greys? More children? More travel? More friends?

BG: All of the above. I keep trying to find ways to keep the story fresh. The only way to do that is new experiences and new people-and of course, new drama. I love to have them travel, because travelling means that I can't just plop them in the middle of a country and have them run around. I have to do some research. This means getting into places, walking down streets, talking to people, possibly getting some history, asking some questions or seeing some videos on how other people live if I haven't been there, things like that. I find it fun and terrifying and heartbreaking and enlightening to do the research and write the storylines. Imagine how heartbreaking it was to write Marilyn losing her love and then going home to her parents and having them beat her over the head with the fundamentalist stick for more than a month-or Ana's despair when Christian wouldn't speak to her for a month over the Fundraiser Fiasco-or Grace's horror seeing that she had damn-near decapitated herself at Mia's wedding shower. Yeah, I'd say there's a whole lot more in store for our couple especially since I'm allowed to take the same roller coaster ride that they do as I'm writing it. ?

NS: Well, I've definitely enjoyed the ride you've taken us on with your Christian and Ana. May they stay in love and sexy 'til death do they part!

BG: That's the intention, lol!

NS: Is there anything you would change about Christian and Ana's love story?

BG: Let me think...

I would have to say, "no" because the good thing about Fanfiction is that you pretty much have carte blanche. So, if I wanted to change it, I could. I did take a stab at changing the dynamic in Golden. Some liked it, some didn't, but I expressed the vision that I had and that's what counts.

NS: Thank you for your time and candor. As soon as I put this together in cohesive form, I'll send you a copy... I may have a few follow-up questions, but overall, I think this is enough to leave us wanting more.

BG: Excellent! Thank you so much. I enjoyed it. ❤

_With this special interview done and dusted, and my inner fangirl temporarily sated, I'll just leave you with BG's usual parting phrase: Love & Handcuffs._

_BG Holmes is the author of Paging Dr. Steele, They Still DO That?, Mending Dr. Steele, Becoming Dr. Grey, Fifty Shades Golden, and Seasons which can all be found on her Butterfly Saga WordPress account._


	22. KatyJane75

**KatyJane75**

**April 2020**

**Here's the question we always ask: how did you discover Fifty Shades? **

Originally I heard a lot of chatter about the books and I started reading the first book. I was just innocently reading along until I got to the "red room" chapter and then HOLY CRAP… I was hooked.

**How did you discover fanfiction? **

I really didn't know anything about fanfiction until after the third movie came out. And then one of my friends mentioned offhand that FSOG was fanfiction based on Twilight. I said, "Huh?" ((Mind blown))

**Which was the first Fifty Shades fic you read? How did it make you feel?**

I think the first full fic I read was "The Lucky Ones." I had tried to read a few others before that, but couldn't really get into them. I just remember thinking that after reading the books and seeing the movies that I needed MORE… and the discovery of fanfic filled that void.

**What led you to begin writing?**

Right after I heard about fanfiction, I looked up a couple of fanfics (I didn't even know about yet) and thought, "Hmmm…. I can do better." And so I did :)

**Have any of your stories been inspired by your real life experiences? If so, in what way? **

Running track, college days, having my own family, previously living in the Seattle area… these have all contributed in some way to my fanfics. I even managed to work knitting (my other passion) into one of my fics!

**Of all your stories, which is your favorite, and why?**

I think "Forbidden Fruit" is my favorite. I don't even know why… I think it just flows the best and I love the characters. It's interesting because it's the only one that started with a short story (from the Followers group 'Hot Summer Nights' challenge) and grew from there.

**There's a desire for more stories from you. Are you retired from fanfiction, or simply taking a long sabbatical?**

I hope it's just a long sabbatical. :) I went back to work full-time last June, and unfortunately my mental energy is being used up between job and my family. No matter what the future holds, I will always treasure the days that I was able to spend writing and networking with fanfic friends.

**What does the Fifty Shades fanfiction community mean to you?**

I have met so many interesting people through fanfic, particularly the Facebook pages, and several of those acquaintances have blossomed into true friendships. I have had a blast at the two meet-ups that I have gotten to attend. (AKA Twilight meet-ups that we have crashed).


	23. Carol222

**Carol222**

**April 2020**

**When did you discover the Fifty Shades trilogy and what were your initial thoughts?**

In 2011, Fifty Shades of Grey was quite a shocking trilogy, due to the young age of billionaire Christian Grey when he came under the influence of the malignant Elena Lincoln. The Red Room of Pain cinched the deal for readers who had never heard of such doings and wanted to know more! Ana's innocence, natural intelligence, and open heart won over Grey immediately. And her interest in the BDSM lifestyle didn't hurt!

I believe I found FanFiction on Facebook in 2013 as mainstream news pointed out the origin of the book was FF, as written by EL James under the story name of "Master of the Universe".

**Which writers have you been reading most recently? **

At the top of my reading list right now is the inimitable Mother of Pearl Fetish for her outstanding "Shadowy Secrets, Dark Dreams." I was rooting for Leila to find some peace!

Paleseptember10 has a very well-written story on FF called "Darkness to Light". Ana shows a strong Hindi influence due to Ray Steele having married a Hindi woman. As a former San Franciscan of many decades, I love the Southeast Asian aspect to the story. So many unique customs and foods.

Kathy Beckwith, along with Debbie Hannon, broke the mold with Ana destroying Christian - she is simply not having it - and walking away, although with disastrous results in one story.

Christi Whitson just completed a story on WordPress where she featured Welch as a former Dom of Ana, and who is now a good friend. Welch assists Grey in his pursuit of single mother, Ana, and finding her abuser. Christi is a favorite of mine.

JustSunny has been a favorite for years. There are so many new writers currently putting out outstanding work, using their fertile imaginations.

**Which was the first Fifty Shades fanfic you remember reading? How did it make you feel?**

A former FF Net writer, now on WordPress, Newgirl3366 comes to mind. I like family stories, with Ana teaching Christian how to express love to his Grey Family, to his wife, and to his children. Her stories were part prose and part poetry that oft times moved me to tears.

**Have you ever read a fic that altered/deeply affected you?**

Yes, there have been several. If I have personally gone through something emotionally or physically, I bond with the author. The loss of a parent, a health scare, post-partum depression, and a love affair that was not meant to be, other than briefly, allow me to wallow a bit.

**What, in your opinion, are the most important elements of good writing? **

Continuity, depth of character, and resolution of critical issues in a relationship are important to a good story. And I need a Happily Ever After!

**Is there anything that will stop you from following a story? Do you have any hard limits? **

WIP stories are fine with me. Waiting for a completed story may take time, and I like to encourage authors while they are writing. Cheat stories do not bother me, especially with Beckwith and Hannon on the job. Mob stories do not interest me, as I don't believe Christian would ever sanction violence, except against Hyde, Elena, and maybe Jose!

**What benefits have you received from fanfiction? From the Fifty Shades community?**

I have sustained wonderful FB friendships from all over the U.S. and the World. So many funny, intelligent, serious-about life-and-love women. The different cultures of the readers boil done to wanting the same things in life: love, respect, family, worthy work, and feeling they make a difference in someone's life.


	24. Grey girl 1989

**Grey girl 1989**

**April 2020**

**How and when did you discover the Fifty Shades trilogy?**

I was an office manager for a publishing company. An older lady asked me one day, "Have you read Fifty Shades?" I said no, what's it about. She said BDSM. I told her I wasn't into all that crap. Lol. I thought it was going to be about a man in a gimp mask leading a woman on a leash. She kept insisting I read it, and she loaned me her copy of book one. I came home from work at 6 pm, started reading, and got hooked! I finished the first book at midnight. Then I got in my car went straight to the 24 hour Asda (Walmart), and bought the other two books. I called in sick for work the next day and the rest, as they say, is history.

**What led you to begin writing stories? Did you grow up writing stories? **

My first book (Her Father's Daughter) was the first time I had ever written anything. That book is shockingly bad when it comes to grammar and spelling, but I love the plot line.

**What is your greatest strength as a writer? In your opinion, which story best represents your writing abilities? **

The fact that I can write at all is my strength. Due to various reasons, I only went to school from ages 5-10. I didn't go to high school or college. I learned to read in little school, but my writing was terrible. So when I found fan fiction and decided to write my own, that gave me the thirst for learning that most people get as kids in school. I would read any fan fiction I could get my hands on and study that writer's style. The two authors that I looked upon most were candiefloss and Lillian121. I chose Lillian because she can just draw you in with her story and make you feel like you are living it. I selected candiefloss because she has a lot of humour in her stories. Most of my stories have lots of humour, but I think My Baby Girl is one of my best books and shows my abilities to the max, because of the emotion of each stage.

**You've written an impressive 24 stories for the Fifty Shades fandom. Which is your favorite and why?**

I love them all in my own little way. Not to be big headed, but I have gone back and read every one of my stories on multiple occasions, and the ones I read most are Coping Together and When Steele Met Grey. The story that I always struggle with is A Grey Misunderstanding, because writing the first half of that book was absolutely horrible. I had to write Christian with so much hate and it really affected me. It was my most successful book though. I was getting 150-170 reviews per chapter at one point. The story I am most proud of is My Baby Girl. I wrote and posted that whole thing in less than 3 hours. I absolutely love that because of the emotions people have to go through to read it.

**Are you a pantser or a plotter? What is your writing process? **

Honestly? I literally sit down at my laptop or phone and just start writing what's in my head. I do think in my head certain plot lines that I want to include, but half the time I go off on a tangent and don't add the things I want.

I encourage every single person on this group to write a fanfiction. You would not understand the feeling you get when writing. It doesn't have to be long. It can be a one thousand word one shot. Hardly any of my stories are long. I can normally polish off a story in ten chapters or less. If you get any trolls, just make sure you moderate all your reviews and then remove them. Writing is truly a very therapeutic hobby. And with everyone on lockdown, it's a great time to start.

**Does writing energize or exhaust you? **

Both. When I get the writing bug, I get energised, but then it wears off. I always finish my stories and sometimes I lose passion for them, and it's horrible, but I push through and finish. There's nothing worse than getting into a story only to find the author didn't finish it. Fifty Shades Fast and Furious springs to mind. I know how I still feel years later after not receiving an ending to that book. I would never do that. So in conclusion, my exhaustion…energises me. lol

**As founder of FSoG Fanfic Followers, what does the group mean to you? **

The group is amazing. The whole reason I started it is because I was a member of another group dedicated to fifty fan fiction. I asked a question, and one of the admins of that group didn't like it. She was on a power trip and kicked me off. So I decided to start my own group that night. I added a few other admins and helped for about a month and then real life got in my way, and I didn't go on the group for month after month. The admins that have kept this group going are the ones who the group belongs to. They have kept with it for years, so I now take no credit for the group at all. I truly believe that this group, and others like it, have kept Fifty Shades fanfiction alive. It inspires people to have a go at writing, and a lot of authors have come from the groups.


	25. AshBax

**AshBax**

**Interviewer: Nani Leonardo**

**February 2020**

**The Fifty Shades trilogy took the world by storm out of nowhere. How did you first hear about it and what were your first impressions?**

Honestly, I bought the first book because of the hype but I got busy and shelved it. It was actually a girlfriend of mine, who was really excited about the upcoming first film, that demanded I read because she knew I would love them. So I started reading and couldn't put them down. I was expecting a hot sex book, but it was the characters and the story to drew me in. Christian fascinated me. He's not just this billionaire sex god, (which is great too!), he's a complex broken creature with a huge heart behind all the walls he's put up. So much of him is a mystery. I felt there was a lot more story to be told.

**Fifty Shades originally started off as Twilight fanfiction. What made you decide to write your own FS FF?**

I couldn't not write it. That's the absolute truth. So many ideas were in my head that I had to get them down on paper. He became my muse of sorts. I had never written fanfiction before, but I had read some, so I sort of knew the world. And I had a history of writing, especially screenwriting. I love erotica as well. I was so excited with the idea of taking this wildly popular character and story and twisting the universe into something unexpected and authentic. In the original trilogy, Christian leaves a lot untold to the readers. I wanted to get into his brain and play.

**In the original series, Christian Grey is portrayed as a cold person with a wall built around him to protect his feelings. Your version is quite the opposite. He's insecure and somewhat neurotic (almost to the point of sheer lunacy). Why did you choose to go in this direction of using comedy in your stories?**

I can't explain it, but I always saw the comedy there. I come from a dark comedy writing background so that probably helped point me in that direction. To me, the situations were ripe for it. He's such an intense and foreboding character that I felt the comedy softened him. He does a lot of things that Ana gets mad at and says are stalkerish or controlling. I think it's dangerously easy to take his character and make him so over the top intense. My thought process was trying to take his out of control intensity and harness it with humor. I thought, how interesting it would be to see how this cool, masterfully controlled character is actually totally unhinged and vulnerable and lovable and crazy inside. I don't think he had that funny side alive in him until he met Ana and she drove him completely bonkers. It surprises him, and everyone around him, how actually lovably insane he is. He never had anything or anyone he loved before, so this is all new. His whole world flipped and every piece of the puzzle he constructed for himself was thrown in the air in the Ana hurricane.

Certain things from the book just popped out to me that had to be comically written. For instance, Taylor buying the red lipstick for Ana to use on Christian's chest. That was a beautiful moment for Ana and Christian, but I just thought how funny it would be to see the conversation and planning that went on between Christian and Taylor over this. Christian asking him to buy red lipstick alone is funny to me. We also know so little about Taylor that it's fun exploring him too. I like that he's this tough military guy but he's picked out 50 shades of red at the Neiman's cosmetics counter. Pun was definitely intended there.

Also, Christian had never been on a date in his life. How would he plan for it? How would it look? So I have him consult some young guy on YouTube, who annoys him yet who he tries to copy. Of course he'd want everything perfect which meant he'd go overboard, but it all comes from a place of genuine goodness and love.

By the time the kids come along he's lost all of that coldness and it's replaced entirely with the intense crazy lovable side. He is so intense on doing everything right for his family. He so fiercely loves them it borders on insanity, but it's a wonderful thing. His greatest fear is that he'll fail them. But he never does. Quite the opposite.

**Many readers have considered your stories to be the funniest in a fandom that many don't find humorous. In fact, your supporting characters could have stories of their own. Would you ever consider writing a spinoff for one of them? Your Jason Taylor has Batman origins written all over him…..**

I love that people love the funny I wrote for these characters! It really means so much to me that I could take an otherwise dark, serious story, and add the comedy and lightness and people like it. I really try and develop all the characters to have unique personalities and quirks. I felt in the original books a lot of the lesser characters all sounded kind of alike. Like Welch for example. I couldn't really differentiate between him or Barney or any of those guys. So I tried to make him another big personality character that exasperates Christian but that he desperately needs. Everyone exasperates Christian and I love that about him.

Taylor is the ultimate Alfred from Batman! That's totally the relationship I think of with them. That or Marcy and Peppermint Patty. Except Taylor has an affinity for auto parts, silk pajamas and wooden apples from the Pottery Barn. And he's the bat who never sleeps. I like that he's so odd and mysterious and even in the stories with the kids years later he hasn't figured him all out. There is nothing Taylor won't do for Christian, and it's genuinely because he loves him like family. A spin off story through his eyes would be fun to write. How he sees Christian. I feel like Taylor in many ways is the calm to Christian's storm. He's this faithful anchor who never loses his cool. And they're just so much fun to write as a bromance.

A spin-off story I think needs to be written is Father of the Bride. I don't know if Christian could actually survive that. But he already has the flower guy, matrimonial coordinator and an obsession with planning over the top weddings.

**As a writer, what is your thought process when writing your version of these characters? Are you the type of writer who writes without a plan or do you plan everything out through outlines and research?**

Two fun facts about me is that I never use an outline and I primarily write my stories on my phone, typing with my right thumb. I plan out generally where I want the story to go, but I really just feel it out in the moment. The dialogue is the most fun for me, especially the funny stuff. It has a real rhythm to it that I like. As an actress, I actually act out a lot of it to see if it feels right and funny. To see if the rhythm is right. I get a lot of weird looks if I forget and do this at a Starbucks.

**The FS FF community is very diverse with its readers and writers. What have you learned from writing FF and being involved in a community that most folks brush off as 'mommy porn'?**

The community has been so wonderful to me. An open minded, fun, thoughtful group of mainly women who are so supportive of each other. Sure there are trolls out there, but the community itself is incredible.

These books have done so much for women and their sexuality. Women were opening up their minds and trying new things. It took society by storm. Reading, women got more comfortable with what they wanted sexually and wanted to try. Of course, the majority of critics out there are male and dismiss it all as Mommy Porn. It made me angry but then I thought, so what if it is. What's wrong with women getting sexual enjoyment out of them. And why is women's version of "porn" less than men's. It's men judging how women should enjoy themselves.

Being in a community that so embraces new ideas, exploring taboos and creativity on all levels is such a wonderful thing. All writers should have such a support system. I can't say enough how thankful I am to you guys.

**Are there any FF stories that you would recommend to your fellow readers?**

Christi Whitson is so thoughtful and well written on all of her stories. QB Tyler is fantastic. There are so many good ones out there. So many really talented writers. It's amazing to get a platform like this to show their talents, when in the past people might not be able to. I love that we can write such different kinds of stories and yet appreciate all of them and all of the shades of Christian that have sparked the need for us to write.


End file.
